My Girl
by kat386
Summary: All about Renesmee's relationship with Edward and Jacob as a little girl.
1. Chapter 1: Age 4

**My Girl**

"Daddy!" Renesmee squealed. She giggled and her curls twirled around her in a fiery blaze. I scooped her up in my arms and she snuggled into my chest.

"I said it's time for bed an hour ago, little princess," I smiled at my girl.

"Uncle Emmett said that I can get you to do anything I want because you're wrapped around my little finger," She smiled devilishly at me.

"Uncle Emmett should learn when to shut his mouth," I breathed through clenched teeth. I turned towards his spot on the couch where he was trying to casually blend in.

Renesmee, upon seeing my murderous glare on her favorite uncle hopped up. "Come on Dad." She sighed exasperatedly, grabbing my hand and pulling with all her might. "You're the one that just said it was time for bed." She kissed every one good night and returned to my side, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. "I want to go back to the cottage tonight." I knew she wouldn't admit it, but she wanted her Teddy Bear, Booboo. Jacob had given it to her on her first official birthday. He had left about a week ago to visit his sister in Hawaii. It was killing her and she missed him terribly. I couldn't wait until he was back, just so I wouldn't have to see my girl stressed out like this anymore.

Bella picked her up and we both headed in the direction of the cottage. She kissed the top of her head and set her down on her own tiny feet, "Go get ready for bed." She skipped off towards her bedroom humming some song, which I'm sure she heard from Jacob.

I turned towards Bella and gave her a peck on the lips, "I'll go put her to bed." She nodded gratefully and retreated to our bedroom.

I walked down our little hallway and softly knocked on her door. "Come in," she sang out. I opened the door to her light pink bedroom. My girl was sitting in the middle of her bed brushing out her bronze hair. I walked to her and grabbed the brush from her tiny fingers and set it on her dresser. She scrambled to get under her covers, and I chuckled quickly helping her, then tucking her under her comforter. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Daddy," She whispered. "Daddy?" She asked as I was about to close her door. "I love you."

"I love you too, my girl." I whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2: Age 4

**My Girl: Chapter Two**

A week away from my girl was too much. Next time she's coming with me. She would've loved Hawaii. The water was gorgeous and the sun was always shining. Nessie's never really experienced that before, but I know her so well. She would've soaked up as much as possible.

I just got home, literally two minutes ago, but I already left to go see Ness. I talked to Bella on the phone yesterday and she told me Renesmee was stressing big time. The feeling's mutual. I've never been apart from her for more than a day. Apparently she's been sleeping with Booboo every night. She usually falls asleep with me. The cottage is really like a second home for me. First home more like it. I spend more time there than at my actual house.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by a little shriek of joy. "Jake!" Nessie comes running towards me full speed. She leaps into my open arms and wiggles around, talking at rapid fire. Man, I missed my girl. She's wearing a little purple sundress, and her hair is braided and held back with a bow, her feet are bare and her toe nails are painted pink- her favorite color.

"- was your flight? How's Rebecca? And the baby? I bet the baby's cute. Why couldn't I go? I missed you. I don't want you to leave me for that long ever again. Are you going to spend the day with me?" She pauses to take a breath.

"That's right Nessie, breath." I tease. "I wish I could honey, but I have to go. I have some-"

"-pack stuff," She finishes, and squirms around. In Nessie language that means 'Put me down, I'm annoyed with you.' "Figures," she mutters annoyed, but I see what she doesn't want me to as she turns away. Her face falls, and my heart simultaneously breaks.

"Nessie," I sigh. "You know I love you, right?"  
She shook her head no, "No, I don't know that." She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Renesmee, look at me." At my use of her full name she turned her big brown eyes on me. "I love you, more than you know. Don't ever think otherwise." She sniffled and I pulled her to my chest. "As soon as I finish with the pack I'll come back. We'll have a movie night, okay?"

She looked up at me through her lashes, "You promise?"

"I promise," I whispered.

The credits were just coming to an end when Nessie gave a huge yawn. Her pajama pants were yellow with white polka dots, and she had a little white tank top on. "Will you stay tonight?" She yawned.

"Anything for you," I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into her bedroom. I lay down next to her and she cuddled into my chest.

"I never asked you," she began. "How was the pack?"

"They were fine. I missed my boys, but not nearly as much as I missed you."

"Jake?" I heard her soft voice again. "If the pack are your boys, then who is your girl?"

"Who do you think it is?" I murmured.

"Rachel? Rebecca? Leah? Emily? Mommy?" She named all the girls in my life, even Blondie, but they were all met with a shake of my head (and sometimes a shutter.) "Then who is it?"

"You, Nessie. You're my girl," I whispered. She finally closed her eyes, and fell asleep with a little smile on her angelic face.


	3. Chapter 3: Age 11

**My Girl: Chapter Three**

**Don't hate me! I have to do just a quick Author's Note. To start with, I would love it if you would review. It makes my day when I see people have added me to their favorite author's list, but if you would really like to make me smile you would review. Also, to prevent any confusion, the age indicated in the title is not her real age. It's just her physical appearance. Kids go through different stages with every age, so I figured she wouldn't be any different. Thank you to my viewers. Please keep reading, and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I can't guarantee I'll use them, but if I do you'll be sure to get a message back, and given credit where credit is due. Thank you so much!**

Alice had dragged Bella shopping, so Nessie and I had decided to spend the day outside. We were just lounging around, and Nessie was reading random parts of her book aloud to me. She was wearing shorts with an emerald green shirt. I swear she was getting prettier and prettier by the day. Her bronze hair hung in loose curls around her face, and the sun was making patterns across her pretty ivory skin. As she's starting to get older we spend less and less time together. She's always with Jake. I can understand that though. She's his imprint. Although she's only eleven right now, they will be- dare I say it- lovers, one day.

A growl escapes my lips at the thought, and she looks up questioningly. I shake my head and she returns to her previous activity of reading, "Daddy?"

"Yes, love?" I answer in return.

"What's going to happen when I get married?" She closed her book this time, setting it down in the lush green grass.

"What do you mean, honey?" I said confusedly.

"Well," she scrunched up her face, like she always does when she's deep in thought. "When I get married and move out, what's going to happen? Are you guys going to leave? I know you can't stay here forever."

"Renesmee, what brought this on, you still have a long time before you need to even think about moving out," I wouldn't even dare put 'Nessie' and 'marry' in the same sentence.

"When I went to go visit Emily the other day, she gave me this book. It's full of quotes, not just from famous philosophers, but also from pop culture. It's separated into different sections. The one I'm reading now is all about girls."

"Sorry, but I'm still not following."

"Listen to this quote," she flipped open to a yellowed page and began reading. "What are little girls made of? They're made of ribbons and butterfly kisses and wonder at Christmas and birthday wishes and a heap of giggles and wiggles and love; these are the things little girls are made of."

"That made you think of when you move out," I asked, still unclear as to what she was getting at.

"This quote is directly after it, 'Today, my baby, went from a little girl, to a little lady.'"

"What do you think they're trying to say?" I questioned her. She had inherited her mothers shield and it was so frustrating that I couldn't read her thoughts.

"I think they're talking about marriage. Maybe not specifically marriage. I guess, just growing up in general. Marriage is just the first thing that comes to my mind."

"Well, eventually we will have to move. You're correct on that. I'm not sure if their talking about marriage though. That's not what makes a little girl grow into a young lady. Not to me at least."

"Oh, well, what does it mean to you?" She asked curiously.

"Speaking from personal experience, it means seeing you grow up over the years. How you've become more and more independent."

"Nessie!" We heard Jacobs voice rumble to the backyard. She jumped up and brushed herself off before gingerly picking her book up off the ground.

She skipped to the sliding glass door, and before she slipped inside she turned around. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Age 11

**My Girl: Chapter 4**

**Another author's note! Thank you so much. I've had a few more reviews and they have really lifted my spirits. There is one thing I want to address though. The book that Nessie was reading in the last chapter isn't real. I had to find a way to introduce the two quotes that I wanted to use without making her sound like a search engine. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I want to dedicate this chapter to those of you that commented. You really made all the difference. Also, I know that normally when the chapters transfer over to Jacob/Nessie they continue pretty much directly after the Edward/Nessie moment, due to writers block I had to change that for this chapter. She's still the same age; it's just not the same day. I didn't want any confusion. Without further ado, read on! **

**P.S. A little bit of bad language. I didn't want to do it, but that's Jake.**

One of the many things I love about Nessie is her artistic ability. I like to think that I gave her this trait, considering I myself can draw and sculpt. She's amazing though, especially for an eleven year old. Today she asked me to take her to the beach so she could sketch. So, she gathered her supplies and we hopped in the Rabbit.

It was an unusually sunny day, perfect for oil pastels. She was wearing holy jeans and some tee shirt that I didn't recognize. Her hair was thrown on top of her head in a messy bun. She always wore it like that when she worked because it bothered her when it got in her face. Her nose was scrunched in concentration and I couldn't help but drink in my girl's whole look. She was so pretty.

Her growth was starting to slow down, and Bella and Edward were considering sending her to high school when the time comes. She probably wouldn't start until 10th grade, but it would be good for her. She's always with me, the pack, or the Cullen's. It would do her some good to work on her people skills. What if she wanted a job one day? She wouldn't even know how to handle other people. When the subject is brought up to her she throws a fit. She just doesn't want to go. I can't for the life of me figure out why. I've tried to gently broach the topic, but she just brushes it off. I know school would be best for her, and I decide I should just flat out ask her.

"Nessie, why don't you want to go to school?" I asked forcefully.

"Jake, I really don't want to fight with you about this right now," she sighs.

"I'm tired of you dodging the question. Damn, just answer me," I yelled.

She started cleaning up her things, shoving them angrily into her backpack. "Take me home."

"And now you're going to be a brat?" I shouted. "Nessie, you've always been able to talk to me before. What's so different about this? I just don't understand you've always been so adventurous. What's so scary about school?"

She looked up at me, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. Shit. I hate it when my girl cries. I move to put my arm around her shoulders, but she jerks away like I'm on fire. "Will you just take me home," she mumbles as she hikes her bag up higher.

I lead the way to the car thinking about what a jerk I am. The thing that really kills me though, is instead of jumping in the front with me, she climbs into the backseat behind me.

The first time she says anything the whole car ride is when she tells me to take her to the cottage. I know my girl. She just doesn't want to explain to her family what's got her in such a bad mood.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" I ask hopefully.

"No, Jacob. I'm a big girl, I don't need help opening the front door," She replies sarcastically. She jumps out and I feel a pang in my stomach as I realize this is the first time I've ever let her walk away mad at me. I sit in the car for a few minutes, and then decide it's not worth fighting with her. In one swift movement I jump out of the car and sprint to the door.

When I enter the cottage I can hear banging and I'm filled with fear as I worry that someone else is in here with her. I never really completely forget about the Volturi. Their cold, red eyes have been frequent visitors in my nightmares, as well as Nessie's. She shows me sometimes with her gift. I always know when she's had one. She wakes up in a cold sweat, her brown eyes widened with fear, her breathing heavy and labored. She always tells me I'm the only one that can make her feel better. I'm not sure if she understands yet, but that would be the imprint connection between us.

People don't really understand our bond. They don't understand just how powerful it is. Being away from her for over a day is like hell for me, and from what I can tell she feels the same way. I would give anything for this girl, including my life, because a life without Nessie isn't a life worth living.

I make my way to her bedroom and the tension leaves my shoulders as I find Nessie alone. She's throwing anything and everything school related into a giant messy pile on the ground. Books, journals, pencils, pens, even her sketch pads.

She hasn't noticed me approach yet, so when I grab her franticly moving arms she freezes in surprise. Then when she realizes she's still mad at me she starts pounding at my chest. Yelling and screaming about how she hates me and never wants to see me again. I thought this dramatic behavior was supposed to come when she becomes a teenager. I've never seen her like this. Her normally soft and sweet eyes are hard and dark. This is my girl. My girl, the one that stopped her uncle from hunting a mountain lion because it had a family to go back to. My sweet little girl wasn't being so sweet any more.

As if someone had just taken all the fight out of her, her tiny frame fell limp in my arms. She looked into my eyes and what she said next I will never forget. "You want to know why I don't want to go to school. I don't want you to-"she trailed off, blushing a deep red. "I don't want you to forget about me."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't want you to forget about me," she whispered.

"Ness, what makes you think I'm going to forget about you?" I asked, completely shocked.

"We spend every day together. What if us being apart... What if you like being away from me? What am I going to do without you?" She burst into tears. Have I mentioned how much I hate it when my girl cries? I pick her up and set her on the bed lying down next to her. She immediately buries her head in my shirt and I feel like an ass for doing this to her. I pushed and pushed so much that eventually she fell off the cliff.

"Nessie, I will never ever forget about you. I could be halfway around the world and I would still think about you constantly. I love you too much. You know I would never push you to do something that I didn't think was right for you," I whispered soothingly into her ear.

"I love you, Jake," she said into my chest.

"I love you, too. Remember what I told you? You're my girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Age 14

**My Girl: Chapter 5**

**I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I had bad writer's block and it took me a whole day just to come up with the concept for my last chapter. This one came much easier because it was so much more relatable for me. I want to dedicate this to my best friend. She's had some dad troubles and I hope this will make her feel a little better. To my love, you know who you are.**

**P.S. Review!**

She comes in her eyes are red and puffy. Does she think I'm that oblivious? Something obviously happened today. "How was school today, Nessie?"

"Fine," she says quietly. "It was... fine."

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked giving in the casualness of the conversation.

"No, Dad," she sighs. "I promise there isn't anything I want to talk to YOU about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say getting defensive.

"Dad," she drags out the 'a' sound. "It's girl stuff."

"But you'll tell Jake, won't you?" I snap.

"NO!" She shouts, her eyes widening in horror. "I most definitely will not tell Jacob. So don't say anything to him." Her eyes squint as she scrutinizes me. "I know you, Dad. You'll tell Jake that there's something wrong with me to get him all worried, because you know that if he asks I'll tell him. Then you'll use your freaky mind powers to spy on me."

"Nessie, please just tell me what happened," I pleaded. Something was wrong with my baby girl and I wanted to know what- or who- got her so upset.

She moved to the phone and dialed a number- Jacob's I'm assuming. "Hey, Jake!" She said using fake cheerfulness. I could tell and I'm sure Jake could too. "I'm not feeling so hot today, so don't bother coming over. I'd just be a bore. I'll probably just lie down once I finish my homework." I could hear Jacob's protesting voice on the other line. He was telling her that he wanted to come and check on her. If there was one thing about that kid I like it's his love for my daughter. That's also what I hate. If that makes any sense... Only fathers would understand that I guess. "No, Jake. Really, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I rolled my eyes at the last words, knowing full well that soon it would be more than a sister telling her older brother goodbye. She hung up and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm just going to go to bed. Love you, Daddy. Goodnight, Mom. Love you." She called to the living room.

She slowly made her way to her room, and I heard her door close gently, then the soft groan of the mattress. I waited a few minutes, because I knew my girl and if there was something wrong she wouldn't be able to hold it in very long.

I joined Bella on the couch, shooting her a worried look. She patted my arm and whispered, "I'll go talk to her. She just needs another girl." She gracefully glided to Nessie's room and shut the door behind her. I couldn't hear anything though. Damn Bella and that shield. She came back a few minutes later and sat next to me, "I think you should go talk to her. Our little girl needs her Daddy to protect her, even if she doesn't know it yet." I shook my head, telling her that I would indeed go talk to her.

I was suddenly nervous. What if there was something wrong with her? Something I couldn't fix? She's always seen me as one of her protectors. I've always been there to hold her when she cries. I've always been there to reassure her when she doubts herself. I've always been there to pick her up when she falls. What if I can't do that this time? Will she still see me as her protective father? The one that won't let anything happen to her. I reach her door and decide it would be best to knock, but when I raise my hand to the door I hear her voice ring out, "Come in, Daddy."

When I enter, the first thing I see is my girl curled up on her bed. She lifts her head up when I come in, but doesn't say anything. I sit down on her bed, and wait for her to talk, because I'm not going to push her. She finally starts speaking after a few minutes of silence. "There's this guy at school. His name's Matt. We've been friends for awhile, but recently he's started being really sweet. I started to develop a crush. Dad, please don't freak out. I went to his house after school today because we were going to study together. We were in his room and we started- Dad deep breaths- we started making out. He wanted to go farther, but I told him no."

"Well, Nessie," I said softly. It was seriously taking me everything I have not to go and rip this kids head off. "You did the right thing."

"He got mad at me. He threw a fit because I wouldn't go all the way with him." She paused upon seeing my blank stare. "Don't you get it? That's all he ever wanted from me! He never liked me, just the things he thought I would do with him." She was hysterical now, and tears were falling freely down her face.

If I thought I was mad before, I was positively livid now. Who does this kid think he is? My little baby, only fourteen being pressured to do things with a guy she doesn't want to do. I wrapped her in my arms, and slid under the covers with her. "You did the right thing, love. He's a jerk. Most guys' are. Trust me, I know."

She cried for hours, curled up against me, shaking with grief. I'm going to kill this kid for doing that to my girl.

"Please don't tell Jake," her voice cracked from hours of non-use. "He would flip. I don't want him going to jail for something that stupid. I don't want you doing anything rash either. Now that I think about it, I have a lot of crazy protective guys in my life."

"Yes you do, my girl. Yes you do," I whispered as she drifted off to a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Age 14

**My Girl: Chapter 5**

**Hello my lovelies! This chapter takes place the day after the last one. I hope you keep reading, Nessie is starting to get into the wonderful world of drama, hormones, and crazy bad moods. Yes, that's right she's a teenager.**

Nessie called again today, and told me not to come over. Am I missing something? Nessie's been a little... bad tempered lately, but I don't remember doing anything in particular to piss her off. I mean, I guess I can't really blame her. The hormones that come on gradually for most teens have come basically all at once for her. She really pisses me off sometimes, though. The other day she got mad at me because she claimed I called her fat.

_She had come out of her bathroom in daisy dukes and a tank top. Normally there would be no way in hell I would ever let her leave the house like that, but we were going to the beach, so I let it slide. She turns to look at her reflection in the full length mirror and frowns in disapproval. She twists her body so that she has a side view of her small frame. "Jake, do I look fat?" _

_ "Of course not, Nessie. You always look beautiful," I sigh. She had been asking questions like that a lot lately._

_ "Are you being sarcastic?" her eyes widen in horror._

_ "What?" This is dangerous territory. I lived with two older sisters for half my life. Trust me, I know. "No. You really do look good, Nessie. Why are you being so insecure?"_

_ "Oh, so now I'm fat and insecure. Great, Jake. That's a real confidence booster. While you're at it, why don't you just tell me I'm stupid? That way you'll have the three main categories of my self esteem crushed," she turns back to the mirror and I sigh. I know I have to let it go. I can't wait for this stage to pass._

Something's definitely up though. Obviously something that she thinks will upset me. I tried talking to Edward and he told me that I had to talk to her. Then he started talking about some father-daughter shit and I tuned out.

As I continue to ponder about Nessie, my feet move me of their own accord, and I realize I'm walking towards the cottage. Her window is open so I peek my head inside. She's sitting down at her easel, her beautiful bronze hair on top of her head. She's wearing black leggings with a red and black flannel shirt. Only a few buttons are buttoned, the rest hang open to reveal black tank top. Her feet are curled underneath her, and she has a piece of black charcoal in her hand.

I clear my throat and she looks up. She smiles at first, but then it falters and slips away. I hoist myself through her window, and she makes no protests. "Hi, Ness."

"Hi. I thought I told you not to come," she asks.

"Well, you did. I wanted to check on you. You've been sick for a day or two now. I was worried," I trail off.

"Oh, well, no reason to be worried. I'm fine," she says quickly.

"Yeah, actually you don't look sick at all," I look at her, but she looks down, my stare becoming too much for her. "Why are you lying to me? I thought we were closer than this."

Tears form in the corner of her eyes, but I don't move to comfort her. "We are Jake, we are. I'm scared to tell you."

"Nessie, you know you can tell me anything. I'll protect you from anything," I said fiercely.

"That's the problem, Jake. Some things you can't protect me from. Something happened. As in the past, you can't change what already happened. I love you that much more for wanting to, but you can't Jake. You just can't. I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll fly off the handle, and want to murder someone,' she finishes.

"Just tell me, Renesmee," I plead.

"You should sit," I followed orders and sat down on her recently vacated seat. She sat on the bed and started ringing her hand nervously. "There was this guy at school. And we were friends, good friends actually. He started being sweet, and I started to like him. I went his house after school to study. He told me we were going to study," she trailed off and I could quickly see where this was going. That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him. My poor, sweet, innocent little girl. "We went up to his room and we started... doing things. Then he wanted to- he wanted- he wanted to have sex with me." She said it so harshly I was surprised. "But I told him no, of course. Then he got mad. He started yelling at me." I got up to move by her. I put my arm around her and she immediately snuggled into my side. "He never liked me for me. He only liked my body. It was never more than physical attraction for him."

I kissed the top of her head. "Guys are jerks, Ness."

She sighed, "You're about to go rip his head off aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I whispered back.

Hours later, Nessie was tucked away in her bed. After hours of crying and comforting she finally fell asleep. I quietly closed her bedroom door, and made my way into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall, breathing deep breaths through my nose. I was literally about to go tear this guy limb from limb.

"Yeah, that's how I felt too. I wanted to kill him. Almost did actually," I heard Edward's familiar voice ring out.

"It's taking every ounce of self control I have not to go skin him alive. I'm staying calm for her, she needs me. Us, actually, she needs us," I trail off, letting the words hang in the air.

"Yeah, she does. It's hard to believe really," he stops, and then chuckles at the look of utter confusion on my face. "It's hard to believe that our love for a girl is bringing us together, because that's what used to be tearing us apart."

I can't help but smile because, hell it's the truth. I hear the sound of the door opening and my eyes meet my girl's. I walk towards her and open the door ushering her back in. I nod to Edward before coming in after her, and climbing under the covers. "Goodnight, Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too, Jake," she yawns.


	7. Chapter 7: Age 16

**My Girl: Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with friends and family, even school. All in all, my life has been pretty crazy. This Edward/Nessie moment is kind of a filler. Sorry! I know some of you have been looking forward to it, but I promise the next chapter won't disappoint. **

It's difficult thinking about how my girl has changed. She went from my little sweet, fun-loving baby, to my mature responsible, vibrant young lady. She's still just as sweet and fun-loving, but with the new added bonuses. Maybe a little too fun-loving.

"Please, Daddy! Come on, it's one night! Not even a full night, a few hours," she pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes. I can't believe my girl wants to go to a concert. "Dad, it's not as if I'm going to see ACDC. It's Kip Moore! And Jake will be there! What can happen to me with Jake?"

"I don't know, Nessie. To me you're still my baby. I'm not sure if you're ready to go to a concert," I sighed.

"I've been to concerts before," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but when have you ever been to a concert?" I asked, confused.

"I've snuck out like four times, Dad. You would think living in house full of vampires it would be a lot more difficult than it was," she said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm still not sure why I should let you go. And you're not helping yourself with the whole, 'I snuck out four times' bit," I'm not even going to ask who she snuck out with. As a father I can honestly say I don't want to know. Except I do. It's a tricky business.

"Daddy, please. Do you not trust me? Do you honestly not trust me? I can't believe that you don't-"

"Nessie!" I cut her off. "If you shut up I will let you go."

"Yay!" She squealed. "Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" She sat down at the kitchen counter and continued her previous activity of painting her nails sky blue.

"Nessie?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break her concentration.

"Hmmm?" She replied lazily.

"Jake imprinted on you, when you were first born. You know, you've heard the story a thousand times," I felt bad putting her on the spot, but the question has been burning inside of me. Their feelings for each other have started to change. I can tell from little things. Like the other day when Nessie came in from her room, Jacob thought _'Oh my god, she's beautiful_.' And he's thought that a thousand times, but it was just the way he thought it. Like she took his breath away. Then, yesterday, Jake put his arm around Nessie and her heart started beating way faster than normal. The change is starting to happen I'm just not sure if she realizes. Jake gets glimpses of it, but he tries to fight it. He feels as though he's disrespecting her. I really like that kid. Except I hate him. Like I said, it's a tricky business. "Do you love Jake, Nessie?"

"Of course I love, Jake. He means the world to me," she responded easily. She didn't understand, not yet. She would though, and soon.

**I know it was short. I had to introduce the concert which is where the next chapter takes place. I didn't want to just leave you hanging, so I gave you a little bit of fluff at the end.**


	8. Chapter 8: Age 16

**My Girl: Chapter 8**

She was wearing skinny jeans, a long sleeve, and deep purple, fitted shirt. Her usually curly locks hung straight. God she's gorgeous. _No Jake, you can't think like that_. I scolded myself. But she's pretty damn beautiful.

I hate going out in public with my girl. Guys just can't seem to keep their eyes in their damn head. They look at her like a piece of meat on a chopping block. The worst part though, is they don't even try to hide the fact that they're basically drooling over her. They hit on her. Yes, that's right, hit on MY girl. When I was growing up you could look, but don't ever touch. And if you did look, make it look like you're not looking. You catching my drift? These guys just blatantly hit on her. It makes me want to kill them. She doesn't like the attention, I can tell. I know my girl.

I knew going to a concert with her was going to be difficult. There were not only going to be horny teenage boys, but also drunk twenty something's. And you know what? Their number one goal is going to be getting into my girl's pants.

She got out of the car and I put my arm around her, bracing myself for what I knew was coming. She leaned into me, and I could've sworn I heard her breath in the scent of my leather jacket. Of course I had no problem with that. Nessie's smell was the greatest smell I've ever had the fortune of coming across. She was sweet, but there was human mixed in there, so she didn't burn my nose, and she always had a slightly woodsy vibe from spending so much time with me. If my scent was half as comforting to her as hers is to me then honey, sniff away.

We handed some grumpy woman our tickets after standing in line for a few minutes. After we entered the actual building Nessie grabbed my hand, "Jake I have to go the bathroom before we go find our seats." Her eyes were wide and I was temporarily reminded of when she was a little girl. It was about fifteen minutes before we spotted the bathroom.

"The bathroom's are over there. I'm going to stand right here. Come back when you're done. Please don't go wandering off," I finished. I don't like the idea of having to let her go over there all by herself.

"Okay, Jake. I'll only be a minute," she flashed her bright white smile, and turned to go use the restroom. I leaned against the wall across from the bathroom waiting for her to return.

I really looked around for the first time and I noticed that pretty much everyone here were college students. Most of them were drinking.

A few minutes passed and I started to get worried. Then, when I looked up I almost growled out loud. Some douche had trapped Nessie by the bathroom door.

"Come on honey, just one drink," I heard him say as I approached. He put his arm around her, and she visibly squirmed away.

I finally reached them, and I clapped my hand hard down on his shoulder. "Get your hands off of her," I said threateningly, pushing him to the side and taking in Nessie's scared facial expression. I put my arm around her and she nuzzled into me. "Get lost before I rip your legs off and you're physically unable too."

"She doesn't seem like she wants me to go. Do you sweetheart?" he said directly addressing Nessie, who had positioned herself so that most of her body, was behind me.

Ok, I've had enough. I grabbed the front of his shirt, but before I could pull back my fist, Nessie grabbed my arm and pulled on me warningly. "Jake," she said, her eyes wide with fear. "He's not worth it. Come on, let's just go." She pulled on my arm, and I reluctantly let go. Anything for my girl. She led me outside, and surprised the hell out of me when she started leading me to the nearby forest. She looked back at me, "I don't want you to phase in a stadium full of people." My girl's always looking out for me.

We paused about a half a mile out and I leaned against a tree, taking deep, calming breaths. "Are you okay, Jake?" I heard Nessie's soft, concerned voice call out. I made sure she kept her distance, just in case I did lose control.

"I'm fine honey. You can come here now," I called back. I opened my arms and she walked into them.

"That guy wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to get away, but he was so persistent. I'm sorry," her voice wavered.

"Don't apologize, Ness. It's not your fault. I'll always be here to protect you, because you're mine."


	9. Chapter 9: Age 17 Fully Grown

**My Girl: Chapter 9**

**Hey, guys. I'm not going to lie; the last two chapters have kind of been a disappointment to me. This chapter is the one I think you all have been waiting for. I just wanted to let you know that the Jacob/Nessie moment is coming first this time. There will be an Edward/Nessie moment; it just won't be until the next chapter. **

** Your Faithful Writer,**

** Kat386**

I hear Nessie's tinkling laugh from down the hall. My ears are more in tune with her voice than any other sound in the world. I could pick her out from a crowd of a thousand people. I stride into the room and I see her and Billy sitting together on the couch.

Her brown eyes meet mine and they do that weird light up thing. They always do that when I enter the room, and I would imagine mine look much the same when I see her gorgeous face. She politely says goodbye to Billy and walks over to meet me.

"Jake!" she sings, and pounces on me. I pick her up and spin her around. God, I missed her. She was away for a week visiting the Denali's. It took her family three weeks of convincing to get her to leave me. It took me four. I took in her clean scent, one of the best smelling things in the world. "I missed you so much, Jake," she sighs. I pull her outside on our little porch.

"I missed you too, little girl," I replied, pulling her out from under the covering and into the woods. "Let's go for a walk. You can tell me all about your trip."

We started walking down the path, and she told me bits and pieces of her getaway. I turned to look at her; I mean really look at her for the first time since she got back. She's wearing some old pair of holy jeans, and one of my sweatshirts. One from way back, before I phased for the first time. It had my high school logo on it and it fell just below her hips. Her bronze curls were blowing back gently in the cool autumn breeze. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but I don't think I've ever seen her look any more beautiful. She finally felt my gaze on her face, and she blushed self-consciously.

She stopped short, and I turned back to her. She took a step closer to me, and I realized that her chocolate eyes were pooling with tears. "What's wrong, Ness?"

"I missed you a lot. I don't ever want to leave you again," she sighed.

"You don't have to, I promise," I said, kissing her forehead.

We turned to walk back to the house. I can't take my eyes off of this girl. I swear she's going to be the death of me. I turn my back for one second, and suddenly I hear the rustling of leaves, and then Nessie giggling insanely. I turn to see my girl sprawled out on the ground. "What happened?" I asked trying to keep the smile out of my voice.

"I tripped," she said through giggles. "Over my own two feet." She adjusted herself so that she was sitting on her butt, her knees pulled up to her face. "Ugh!" She groaned. I look at her leg, and through the hole in her jeans she has a cut on her knee. "I scraped myself."

I leaned down, inspecting her knee more closely, "Oh no." I said jokingly. "It looks pretty bad. I think we might have to chop it off."

"Ja-Ake," she laughed.

"You're right. We should have a professional look at it right away. Just in case I'm right," I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. She shrieked with surprised, but it was quickly replaced with giggles.

"Jake! You better not drop me," she laughed.

I suddenly broke into a run. "The longer we wait the worse it will be," I explained quickly.

I rushed her into the house, and set her on the kitchen counter. I reached above her head to grab the box of band-aids that we kept around, especially for Nessie. She was almost as clumsy as her mother, so we kept a special supply for her.

I wet a cotton ball and softly dabbed her wound, trying my best to be gentle. I struggled grabbing a band-aid out of the box, and after laughing at me, Nessie took the package from me, and easily plunged her slender fingers in. I peeled the backing off, and carefully set it on her knee. When I looked up, I realized just how close we are. I had unconsciously taken a step closer to her, so that I was standing in between her legs. We'd been having little moments like these a lot lately. I moved to take a step back, but she grabbed the front of my shirt, preventing me from moving. But hey, I'm not complaining.

Our faces moved closer together, tantalizingly slowly. I was so crazy in love with girl. I would never do anything to hurt her, but I was sure she wanted this just as much as I did. We stopped centimeters away from each other, and her eyelids fluttered shut. I knew she was waiting for me to make the next move, and I did it gladly. I softly brushed my lips against hers, and I was sure the room was going to explode. She brought her arms up around my neck, and I wound my fingers through her locks. Our lips met in the middle again, hungrily this time. The kisses were still just as sweet, and loving, but more passionate.

"I love you so much," I whispered as we pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I love you too. Jake?" she asked.

"Mmm," I replied lazily.

"I'm yours," she whispered, and I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Age 17 Fully Grown

**My Girl: Chapter 10**

**I'm so sorry guys! I know I went M.I.A for awhile. I went away for the weekend and I didn't have my computer. I'm back though, and I'm writing like a mad woman. I've decided that the chapters are going to resume like this for the most part. By that I mean the Jacob/Nessie moments will continue to come first. I will definitely let y'all know if that changes. I hope you enjoy where the story is going. Review and let me know. **

Most of the family had gone hunting, but I decided to hang back with Nessie for the day. She told me she was going to Jake's for the day, something that did not surprise me. What did surprise me though was how early she came back. They didn't get in a fight. Her brown eyes were normal, not red rimmed. What could have happened?

She came and sat by me on my bed, all smiles, looking as if she was on cloud nine. Her head resting on my shoulder she looked up at me, "Daddy, we need to talk." Oh god. The four dreaded words any father has to hear. We need to talk. Oh joy. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey." I was giving her the wrong idea. I want Nessie to be able to tell me things. She's a young lady now and I'm happy that she still talks to me like she did when she was a little girl. "You can tell me anything."

"Well," she started. "Don't freak out, but Dad, I'm in love with Jacob. I have been for a few months now."

I couldn't help but smile. I think I've known longer than she has. "I know honey, but you didn't have to tell me this. I understand that you're a teenage girl, you have the right to your private thoughts and secrets."

"I know, Daddy. That's not all though. Today he kissed me," I tensed and she quickly continued. "Don't be like that. He was a perfect gentleman. He always is. Dad, it was perfect. It was just like the books I used to read when I was younger." She sighed. "I really love him."

"Your Grandma Renee once told your Mother that me and her move like magnets. Whenever one of us moves, so does the other. You and Jake are much the same. I've watched you two before. Like gravity," I finished.

"Do you remember that kid, Matt?" she asked, and I shook my head yes. A surge of anger ran through me as I remember how upset she was. "I never told anyone this, but that was my way of rebelling against Jake. No, not Jake. My future. I thought it wasn't fair that my future was already set. I loved Jake, don't get me wrong. I'm his imprint, I'll always love him, but I didn't understand how all the other girls got to date, and go out, and I didn't because I basically already knew who I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I always wondered what brought that on," I thought aloud. "Nessie, you know me. Pretty much everything in my mind has to relate to science. Love is the only exception. No science or math can explain what Bella and I have, or what you and Jake have. You understand what I'm saying?" She hummed a quiet yes. "I think imprinting is just a shove in the right direction for werewolves. Like, if Jake wasn't a wolf and you two met, you would still fall in love. It's like a built in match. com, except much stronger, and more powerful. You get it?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, I understand, Daddy. It helps them skip the whole process of having to search for the person. It lets them know who their other half is."

"Exactly," I answered quietly.

She quickly jumped up and shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of the heavy thoughts. "Enough of this sappy stuff. Want to have a movie night?"

"Anything for you, Nessie. Anything for you."


	11. Chapter 11: The Next Step

**My Girl: Chapter 11**

**Hey readers! How do you like the turn that the story has taken? I've been dying to get another twihard's opinion. Please message/review and let me know what you think. There will probably be another ten or so chapters, so don't quit on me.**

** -Kat386  
**

One short year has passed since mine and Nessie's first kiss. I used to think that I would never love that girl anymore than I already did. Boy was I wrong. I quickly learned that my love for Nessie grew with every day. Every hour. Minute. Second.

It wasn't all smooth sailing though. I remembered Billy's funeral with a sad shudder. That had been our first official fight as a couple. I had of course been upset already, but it wasn't Nessie's fault. She was only trying to make me feel better. I pushed the ugly thoughts away, not wanting to relive those memories. The point is, we've moved on. We've started bigger and better things with our lives. Nessie got a job working for the Port Angeles Weekly Newspaper. She has her own column and everything. The thing I love most about her job though is that she can work from home. Email is a joyous thing.

We have yet to move in together, but Edwards old fashioned, it wouldn't work in his book. I want to do this right too though. We should get married first, I agree. That is why I am leaning against my kitchen counter, twirling the engagement ring on my pinkie. It's still too small. It's so Nessie. Small, but it will look huge on her slender finger.

I asked Edward permission last week, and I was nervous as hell. I knew he was going to say yes, but still, it was pretty frightening. In my opinion, he enjoyed it way more than he should have.

I finally gathered enough courage to walk to my bedroom and quietly enter. She was curled up in the blankets, wearing some tight tank top and a pair of my boxers. Okay, so maybe we don't do EVERYTHING the old fashioned way.

I crawled under the covers next to her, the ring still tucked safely into my sweatpants pocket. She unconsciously snuggled into me, nuzzling her face on my chest, and burrowing into my side. Remember that never ending love I was talking about? Yeah, it just grew again. I kissed the top of her head, and willed myself to sleep, knowing that I was going to have a big morning.

* * *

I couldn't get that annoying humming out of my head. It sounded as if it was right next to my ear. I rolled over and my face met Nessie's soft thigh. I opened one eye, and peered up. Nessie had her hair pulled up, and a look of pure concentration on her face. She was typing furiously on her laptop- the source of the humming. This could only mean one thing. Her deadline was coming up soon.

"Ness?" I grumbled sleepily. "Do you have to work in bed?" Then when I realized what was waiting in my pocket, I sat bolt right up.

"Sorry, Jake," She said looking slightly alarmed. "I didn't know it bothered you that much."

"No, no. It's not that. I just remembered... something," I finished lamely.

"Oh, okay then," she said, setting her computer on the bedside table. She leaned over me and kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Renesmee," I said piercing her eyes with my own. I laid my head on her flat stomach and I could feel her gentle breaths. _This is the perfect moment_, I thought to myself. "Nessie, remember that time a few months ago, when Billy was in the hospital. When he called and asked for me, and just me?"

"Yes, I remember. He said he had something very important to tell you. That was near the end, when he told you he was going to leave the house to you."

"Yeah, you're right, but that's not all that he told me. He wanted to give me some father-son advice."

"Oh?" she asked simply.

"Yeah. He told me that one day I would want to marry you. You know, make it official. He told me one day I would want to settle down with you and start a family. He didn't tell me though, that it would be so soon." Her eyes lit up with recognition, and I got down on one knee and pulled the black velvet box out. "Nessie, I love you so much. You're my life. You're my girl. Will you do me the very huge honor and please become Mrs. Jacob Black?"

I thought my heart was going to explode as I waited for her answer. She finally spoke the magic words I had been waiting to hear, "Yes, Jake. Of course I will marry you. Did you think I was going to say no?" She giggled, and I slid the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.


	12. Chapter 12: Telling Dad

**My Girl: Chapter 12 **

**Hey peeps! It is I, with a new chapter to bestow upon you. Just kidding! About the old time talk, not about a new chapter. I have no life...**

I heard Nessie rustling around in her room, so I put on a pot of coffee. I knew she was out with Jake all night last night. She wasn't a morning person and it was one of those rare occasions where she had to go into the office. She came out dressed in gray slacks and a royal blue blouse.

"Morning, Daddy," she huffed.

"Early start?" I asked, chuckling at her mood. "When do you have to go in?"

"Oh, I don't have to leave until around ten," she stated.

I glanced at the clock, "Honey, it's only eight-thirty now."

"I know, but I need to talk to you," she suddenly looked nervous, and I knew. Jake asked her. Her left hand was hidden in her pocket, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Did she really think he wouldn't come to me? Jake came last Tuesday, shaking in his boots.

_"Hey Mr. Cullen. Can I have a word with you," his voice quivered. Mr. Cullen? Does he think I'm stupid? He seems to have forgotten about my ability to read minds._

_ "Of course, Jacob. I'm assuming this is about Renesmee," I said as I sat down on the arm chair._

_ "Yes. It is. As you know, I love and respect your daughter very much. There's no one on this Earth that I love more than her. I want your permission to take her hand in marriage," he finished strongly, and I could clearly see his love for my daughter._

_ "I suppose if I said no that still wouldn't stop you?" I asked amused._

_ "No, it wouldn't, but I know it would mean the world to her if you did," he finished seriously._

_ "Of course I give you permission," we both stood up and shook hands. "I trust you'll take care of her."_

_ "You know I will," he said pulling away._

_ "Yes, I do."_

And now, here we are. My girl is engaged to be married. That's insane. It seems like only days ago when I was tucking her into bed. It seems like only days ago when we were in the backyard reading or when I was comforting her over some jerk. Now I was about to give her away.

"Daddy," she began, and a dreamy look appeared in her eyes. "Jake proposed last night. I said yes." Her face broke into a huge grin, "Jake and I are engaged to be married."

I smiled at her, "Congratulations, honey. I'm so happy for you." I pulled her in for a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

She scrutinized me, her lips pulled into a thin line, "You don't seem very surprised."

"Well, you see, love, Jacob came to me last week. He wanted to do it the old fashioned way, where he asks permission," I said cautiously. I knew my girl wasn't going to like it. She was weird like that.

"Why did he have to ask you?" She snapped.

"He asked me because even though you're too stubborn to admit it, he knew it would mean a lot to you if I gave you my blessing," I said. Her eyes softened and I pulled her in for another hug.

My stomach twisted as a horrible thought entered my mind. _Pretty soon she won't be my girl._


	13. Chapter 13: The Longest Walk Ever

**My Girl: Chapter 13 **

**The Edward/Nessie moment is coming first. Sorry if I keep confusing you. I'm still trying to figure out how I should organize the chapters. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post very often. The end of school is near and I've been bombarded with finals to study for. Lord help me.**

**-Kat386**

I can hear Nessie, Bella and Alice from my old room, where I am just finishing slipping into my tux. "Daddy!" Nessie calls. I'm there in seconds, just in time to see my girl standing up from her place on the bathroom counter. Her hair is done in old fashioned pin curls, and her makeup is light and natural, and shows off her natural features. "What do you think?" she asks nervously, wringing her hands. Bella and Alice file out of the room, discreetly leaving the two of us alone. She hasn't changed into her dress yet, but she's wearing a silk robe.

"You look beautiful, love. You always do," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but do you think Jake will like it," She asked, turning towards the mirror and inspecting herself.

"Of course he will," I reassured her. "You could get married in sweatpants and a ratty old tee shirt and he would like it."

She smiled, "I love you, Daddy." My heart panged, but I smiled back.

"I love you too," I whispered through the lump in my throat.

"Dad, I love you, but I need to finish getting ready. So call Mom and Aunt Alice back in here and scoot."

I chuckled and reluctantly left the spacious bathroom as the two girls re-entered. I went outside to see to the things Alice couldn't while preparing Nessie.

Nessie was not like Bella at all, and she demanded to know every single detail of the wedding plans. Right down to what silverware was being used. She didn't want a huge wedding, just big enough to comfortably fit in all of their guests. The ceremony was going to be held outside by the little stream. It was quite beautiful this time of year, and I completely agree with them for taking advantage. A row of lit candles led to the front, where they would actually be married. There was a simple ring of flower petals in which they would stand in the center. On either side of the lit candles were white chairs. The reception would be held inside a big, white tent. There the tables and dance floor were set up. The whole thing was quite nice, and I knew my girl would love it.

It was another hour before guests started showing up and I made my way upstairs. I warned Jake and his best man- Seth, that the wedding was about to start. Then I made my way to Nessie and her maid of honor- Bella. I knocked on the door and I heard Nessie's soft voice ask who it is.

"It's me, honey," I answered confused.

She poked her head out of the door, and let out a sigh. "I thought you were, Jake," she opened the door more and let me through.

I turned and she nearly took my breath away. Her dress was a strapless sweetheart neckline, and it was ball gown style. The very top of the tight bodice was beaded and then gathered right under the bust. The dress then flowed into a puffy princess like silk, and was gathered in random places with handmade cloth roses.

She looked beautiful. Jacob better know what a lucky man he is.

"I just want you to know, Daddy," she says out of the blue as I carefully help her down the steps. "That just because I'm about to get married, doesn't mean I won't be your little girl." My heart warmed (as much as it could I guess) and I turned towards her when we reached the ground level.

Brushing a stray curl out of her pretty face I repeat the words she spoke to me years ago, "What are little girls made of? They're made of ribbons and butterfly kisses and wonder at Christmas and birthday wishes and a heap of giggles and wiggles and love; these are the things little girls are made of."Her eyes started to water, but I waved her off. Alice will kill me if she messes up her makeup.

The music started playing and Nessie grabbed my arm. "Thank you, Dad. You've protected and comforted me for all these years, but it's not your job anymore. You don't have to worry about me, I'm in good hands."

I smiled, knowing she was trying to make me feel better, "Today, my baby, went from a little girl, to a little lady."

She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. Arm in arm, I led my girl down the aisle.


	14. Chapter 14: Tying the Knot

**My Girl: Chapter 14**

**I'm trying to write whenever I have free time. This way I won't go a week without uploading something. Like I said, I'm still busy with school, so I haven't had much time to do anything other than more work. Ew, I know. You know, sometimes when I write these authors notes I feel like I'm talking to myself...**

Seth had been giving me pep talks all day, and I swear to god I was going to hit him. I must have been giving off a nervous vibe or something, because all day people have been giving me reassuring pats on the back. If I'm anything I'm anxious, definitely not worried. I can't wait to make Nessie mine. I know she's always been my girl, but today we're going to make it official. She will legally be my girl. It's sick really, how amazing that sounds to me.

I had been waiting for what seemed like years (but was probably only seconds) when Edward finally came in and told us the ceremony was about to begin. As soon as he left I turned towards Seth, a huge ass smile on my face. "Congrats man," he clapped me on the back. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," I took a deep breath."Ready to do this?"

He shook his head yes and peeked his head out the door, making sure Nessie wasn't there. She wanted to do it the traditional way, and refused to let me see her the day-of until she was actually walking down the aisle. We went down stairs and the rest passed in a blur, I walked to my spot and waited for Nessie. It had been a whole day since I had seen her. I'm going to go crazy if I don't get to see her soon.

Finally, the music started playing, and my girl came arm in arm with Edward. She was gorgeous, just like I knew she would be. Her appearance reminded me of a princess. Her fluffy white dress was illuminated by the candles on either side of her. The flames brought a faint glow to her face, just enough for me to see her expression of pure joy. She was walking slightly faster than the music. I guess I'm not the only anxious one. Edward tried to hold back a chuckle as he sped up slightly, ignoring the death glares sent from the pixie. Nessie loved her to death, but I knew she was staring to annoy her. Ness liked to do things her own way. She didn't follow other people's rules.

She reached the front, and Edward kissed her cheek, and then leaned over to shake my hand. His topaz eyes met mine and I knew he was officially handing her over to me. He was also giving me silent death threat, but we won't go into that. I had had to go through a "If you hurt Nessie," talk with her Dad, Grandfather and two uncles. If one more person threatened me with my life, someone was getting hit.

Renesmee looked at me and her eyes lit up. The minister started talking, but neither of us was listening. Nessie and I can have these sort of silent conversations together. We can tell what the other is thinking by looking at them. She just told me she loves me. The talking stopped and the minister turned towards me.

The words that I was worried about forgetting poured out of my mouth without hesitance, "I, Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Cullen, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." I slid the wedding band on her, happy as ever. It was sterling silver with three diamonds in a row. Each diamond represented the different worlds she had been brought up in. The vampires, humans, and of course, wolves.

She beamed at me and spoke with ease, "I, Renesmee Cullen, take you Jacob Black, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." She gently prodded the simple gold band on my ring finger. Simple, and masculine. She knows me so well.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister spoke up. "You may kiss the bride."I pulled her soft lips to mine before people could even start clapping. We pulled back breathless, and I led her back down, heading inside the house. The pixie followed. This could only mean trouble.

We plopped down on the couch. The plan was to wait a few minutes until everyone got settled, then we would make our appearance. There we would have our first dance.

Nessie snuggled into me, and I could have sat like this for the rest of my life. "What do you two think you're doing?" the pixie screeched.

Ness jumped up, stumbling slightly in the giant dress, but quickly regaining her balance. "Yesterday you told us when the ceremony was over to come in here," she yelled. I knew she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "We're just doing what YOU told us to. You know what, this is our wedding, so we don't have to listen to what you say anyway," she took a deep breath. "I swear to goodness if I have to listen to you bark out one more order to me, I'm going to lose my mind." Okay, Nessie may like to do things her way, but she never talked to anyone like this. Except me when we're fighting...

"I'm sorry, Nessie," the pixie said, eyes wide with astonishment. "I didn't know it bothered you when I told you what to do."

"Of course it bothers me. I may be a freak of nature, but I'm not that weird. I don't like to be bossed around. It's not just you either. The whole family expects me to jump at the sound of their voice. It's not like that, Aunt Alice. I'm my own person. I won't be here forever. And you can tell everyone standing at the door eavesdropping what I said. I don't care," she finally stopped, and returned to her spot on the couch next to me, patiently waiting for Alice to leave.

I was proud of my girl. There has been numerous times where she confided in me that she felt her family expected too much from her. I guess getting married wasn't the only change today. Nessie has officially cut the umbilical cord.


	15. Chapter 15: Good News

**My Girl: Chapter 15**

**Hey y'all! It's been so long since I've written another chapter that I couldn't even remember what number I was on. I'm definitely not stopping though. Next week is the last week of school, then summer break. Then I'll be free to type until my fingertips bleed. Don't give up on me.**

**-Kat386**

Nessie has been acting really suspicious lately. She's always sneaking around the house, and she's been really giggly. Not that she's not a happy person, because she is, that's one of the many reasons I love her. But recently she's been unnaturally joyous.

I keep trying to nonchalantly pull it out of her, because I know she's not telling me something. She keeps brushing me off and changing the subject. She always changes it to a new happy subject of course, "What a beautiful day it is!" Or "Emily stopped by with the kids today. They're so cute!"

I jog to the back door, and shake my short hair out. Rain splashes out all over the place, hitting the window and leaving marks. Ness was going to give me crap for that. As I enter, I realize the smell of vampire greatly over powers Nessie's. "Ness, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen," she calls back distractedly.

I take the two steps it takes my long legs to get there. She's hunched over her computer, fingers pecking at the keys at lightning speed. "Hey, honey," I say, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Yeah, hey," she replied not taking her eyes off the word filled screen.

"Wow, Nessie. I can feel the love radiating off of you," I say sarcastically.

She sighs, slamming down the lid and standing up, "Sorry, Jake. Work has been stressing me out."

"I'm sorry honey," I sympathize. She wraps her arms around my waist, and mine find her hair. "What's wrong?"

"They've been giving me insane deadlines. I hardly have anytime to even figure out my concept before I have to actually write the article," she rests her chin on my chest and looks up at me.

I rub her shoulders. They're insanely tense. "Who was over today?" I asked.

"Oh," her cheeks flush. "Grandpa came by." Then she gets that dreamy look that she's been getting a lot lately.

"Just to visit?" I ask casually.

"Oh, I needed to talk to him about something," she answers smiling.

"What is that something?" I ask impatiently.

"Come on," she yelled excitedly. She grabbed my hand and led me to the tiny living room, sitting me down on the couch, and then plopping down next to me.

"I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks now, but I wasn't sure if I should. See, I thought it was good news, but I wasn't sure if it was good news, even though I really wanted it to be good news," she clapped her hands together, and looked at me expectantly. I blinked totally lost. "But good news! It IS good news!"

"Love, I am so lost. Would you just tell me your good news?" I asked, giving up the charade.

Her beautiful brown eyes got soft, and she grabbed my hands and cradled them in her own. "Jacob, I'm pregnant."

I must be hearing things. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Jake, honey, I'm pregnant. I'm sorry if we didn't wait as long as you wanted," she trailed off.

Nessie's pregnant? I'm going to be a Dad? That is crazy. Wait... Did she just apologize? "Renesmee, why are you apologizing? Of course I'm happy. You just caught me off guard." I smiled. I'm going to be a Dad. In nine months there is going to be a little piece of me and Nessie in this world.

"I'm so happy you're happy. I was scared you were going to be upset," she said, voice quivering.

"Why would I be upset?" I asked still not getting what brought this on. Sure, we never really went into depth about having kids, but we both DID want children. We just never really discussed when.

"Remember my Mom's pregnancy? I obviously wasn't there, but I've heard stories," she looked at me through her lashes.

My heart skipped a beat. I would not risk losing Nessie for anything, so if it came down to abortion, that's what it would be. My heart pained at the thought, but i couldn't live without Nessie. That's literally my worst nightmare. "Is that why Carlisle was over today?"

"Yeah. He said the baby would only be 25% vampires, and that I would be fine. The human will over power the little vampire it has in it. Jake, we're going to have a baby."

"You're going to be a Mom?" I asked, to which she replied by shaking her head yes. "And I'm going to be a Dad?" And again, she nodded.


	16. Chapter 16: Telling Dad Again

**My Girl: Chapter 16**

**So I realize the number of viewers on this story has gone down drastically. I need to do something about this. I understand that I haven't updated in awhile, but I only have two more days of school. Then I'm out free. Don't get frustrated with me. I'm sure all the other students nearing the end of the school year can totally sympathize with me. **

**-Your really apologetic author: Kat386**

"So, Dad," Nessie says as she sits down across from me. The granite table top separates us, and I'm reminded of a police questioning his criminal. "I wanted to talk to you. Privately, I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Yes," I nod my head thinking about her grand entrance. She came running into the main house, cheeks pink from the rare sun that bathed the forest in a glowing light. She immediately demanded that just the two of us come back to the cottage so that she could tell me some big news. "You did."

"I have some news. Really, really exciting news, and I want you to be happy for me. Don't tell me I'm too young, or that Jake and I aren't ready. We are ready, I swear we are."

_Please don't say you're moving, _I can't help but think dryly. That's exactly what I would say if she told me that. Which is what she's about to tell me. What else would she say?

"I want you to know that I already talked to Grandpa and our health is not in any risk," she says happily.

I blink confusedly. Why would moving put her and Jake at any risk? I nod my head like I know what she's talking about but quite frankly, I have no idea.

"Jacob and I are really happy about this, and we hope you are too. I understand if you think we're too young, but why wait?" she asks.

"Well," I begin. "You're married and living together. Why would I stop you?" I stand up, trying not to show her how upset I really am. He's taking away my girl. What am I supposed to do? I already didn't get as much time with my daughter as most fathers do. Her accelerated growth allowed her to get married at the age of nine.

The room is quiet, and I hear her slightly fast heartbeat and another more toned down one. Jake must be waiting in the woods to see how I would take it. "You can tell Jake that he can come see you now. He doesn't have to wait in the woods."

She cocks her head to the side, "What are you talking about? Jake didn't come, he's at home."

"But I hear two heartbeats," I answer matter of fact.

"Dad, I'm the only one with a heartbeat for miles around," she's looking at me like I have two heads.

"The only way you would have two heartbeats is if you were-" I trail off. It can't be. There's no way. I replay the conversation in my head over again. It does fit though. "You're not moving, are you?"

Realization dawns on her, "No, Dad. This is our home. We don't plan on leaving it any time soon."

"Nessie, are you pregnant?" I ask, voice shaking.

Her eyes well up with tears, "Yes, Daddy. I am." Her smile almost blinds me with its brightness.

"Oh my gosh. Honey, that's amazing," I say quickly. She thinks I'm not happy for her. Of course I am. I'm just weary. After experiencing Bella's pregnancy I'm scared to death of how this is going to go down. I stand up and embrace her, pulling her into my arms. "I'm so happy for you two."

My baby is about to have a baby. Oh god.


	17. Chapter 17: 3 Months

**My Girl: Chapter 17**

**Hey y'all, it's me! I hope you have been enjoying the story, and the path Nessie and Jacob have chosen to go down. Feel free to review/message me and let me know how you feel.**

**p.s. School's out guys! Congrats if I have any graduates reading... even though I know you probably graduated awhile ago. Sorry I'm late.**

**-Kat386**

"Dad!" I hear Nessie screech from her spot on the sofa.

Lord help me. Jacob had to go out of town to take care of some of his Dad's old financial problems. He insisted that she come spend the day with me, even though SHE insisted that she was fine.

I think Jacob was just trying to be extra careful with her. We don't want another Bella incident. I honestly can't blame him. I would do the same if I were in his position.

She wasn't very happy about being babysat, and her normal feisty attitude mixed with pregnancy hormones made for a grumbling me.

"Coming, honey," I yell from my bedroom where I was trying (and failing) to get some quiet. I walk swiftly to her side picking up her feet from the couch and replacing them on my lap. "What's up, love?"

"My ankles are swollen, and I'm getting fat," she crosses her arms over the tiny bulge protruding from her stomach.

"Love, you're only a few months. You're probably going to get at least double that size," I'm not going to lie.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" she starts crying.

"WHAT? Of course I love you," I say carefully choosing my words.

She starts giggling like crazy, and I think she's just having another mood swing. "I'm just kidding around, Dad. I'm only trying to give you hell." Her face gets serious again, "That's what you get for keeping me hostage."

I chuckle, "Okay, okay. You've had your fun. What's really bothering you?"

"Well, it's complicated," she sighs.

"A half-vampire half-human is having a part human, part vampire, and part werewolf baby. What could be complicated about that?"

She laughs shaking her head, "No seriously. It's Jacob. I love him to death. That's pretty obvious, but lately he's been super over protective. He's always been protective, you know that. It's just he's always on my case about eating right, and he waits outside the door when I shower. How weird is that? When I asked him why he said, 'Just to make sure my clumsy wife doesn't slip and fall.' He never acted like this before I got pregnant. I'm scared our relationship is changing." She finally finishes and takes a deep breath.

I sit and process everything she just told me. It's totally normal for Jacob to be acting that way. It's normal for Nessie to feel that way too. "Well, love, think about it this way. Before you were pregnant he just had you to worry about. He was already fiercely protective- something I've always admired about him. I loved that he could take care of my girl. But, now that you're pregnant, he not only has you to worry about, but also the baby." She nods her head in understanding, and I smile as understanding lights up her eyes. "So, once you have the baby, the hovering will stop, because he won't have two people in one. Honestly, I don't think you can blame him. Your mother's pregnancy was hell on all of us- especially me and him. You can't blame for wanting to make sure."

"I don't blame him, I really don't, Dad. You know me; I've always been a very independent person. I know he only means well, I just feel like he doesn't trust me with the baby," she sighs.

"Honey, that's not it and you know it. He's just trying to be extra careful with you. He loves you, he only means well," I say finally.

"I know, I know. I want his help, I do. I just don't know how to tell him I don't need help doing EVERYTHING," she leans back on the couch and gently rubs her hand on the bulge.

"Carlisle told you not to stress. The baby doesn't like it," I say worriedly. "How about this, just sit him down, and explain that you love his help, but that you're only three months along and there are some things you can do by yourself."

"Thanks for the advice, Daddy," she whispers sleepily.

"Anytime, Angel. Anytime," I whisper back, pressing my hand softly to her little belly.


	18. Chapter 18: 5 Months

**My Girl: Chapter 18 **

**Hey guys! I'm updating again. Hope you enjoy!**

"Jake, I'm home," Nessie called out. Bella had taken her to look at things for the baby. We found out a few weeks ago that we were going to have a little girl. Ness and I are so excited. She couldn't wait to go out and buy all the girly things she could find. I have a feeling I'll be seeing pink and sparkles for awhile. I'll be surprised if I find they didn't buy anything.

I walk to the front door to greet them. Nessie's stomach seems to be growing bigger by the day and I can't help but smile every time I look at her glowing face. She's five months and has been getting very frustrated that none of her clothes are fitting. She's wearing one of my old sweatshirts- the same one she was wearing for our first kiss. Except this time it stretched a tiny bit over her tummy. She was wearing a tight pair of yoga pants and adidas.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her gently but passionately kissing her on the lips.

"Alright, lovebirds. Break it up. Baby stuff coming through," Bella's voice rang out. We pulled apart to find Bella with an armful of clothes and bottles. She was smiling at me, and shaking her head jokingly.

"Ness you go sit, I'll help bring the rest of the stuff in," I said giving her one more peck on the lips before following Bella outside to the car. I know Nessie gets annoyed that I think she can't do anything, but she shouldn't be carrying heavy loads. It's not good to put that much strain on her this far on the pregnancy, and she knows it, so she went to lounge on the couch without a word.

There were only a few more bags, and I figured I could carry them all. Before I could grab them Bella put her hand out to stop me. "No hello for me?" she asked.

I chuckled and lunged towards her and grabbed her in a bear hug. I set her down and kissed her on the cheek, not an unusual greeting for us. "Better?"

"Much. Actually Jake, I wanted to talk to you. Oh don't look so scared. It's a good thing. Nessie told me that you're a little nervous about becoming a father."

Damn girls and there need to gossip. "Yeah, a little."

"Well don't be. You have been an amazing husband to Nessie and that makes me believe you will be an amazing father. I just thought you could use a little pep talk from your best friend," she smiles and 'playfully' punches me on the arm.

"Bells! That was not a playful I got your back hit. That was meant to kill," I say rubbing my arm.

"Whatever, Jake. I love you," she sings jokingly batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, sure," I say.

"I'm going to go. Tell Nessie I said goodbye and call me if she needs anything," she waved as she got into her car. Even after all these years it's weird to see her in anything other than that old truck.

I jogged back into the house, plopping down next to Nessie on our tiny couch. "Bella said bye and call her if there's anything you need."

"I doubt that," she sighs.

"Uh-oh. Alright, I'll bite. Tell me what happened," I say getting comfortable. I know this is going to be a long story.

"She's so annoying!" she yells. "I don't understand why she won't just let me do what I want to do! She won't let me look at the things I want, and she keeps veering off and looking at boy things. We're not having a boy! I think she resents me because she wanted a boy. Then when I told her that she smiled and said that I was hormonal. Then- ugh- then she tried to take my cupcake!"

"She tried to take your cupcake?" I ask in a mock scandalized tone.

"You make fun, but let me give you some advice- never try and take a pregnant girl's cupcake."

There's just something about the way she says it. The way her eyes get all squinty, and she says it so serious-like. I crack up full on laughing. She huffs and pokes out her bottom lip.

"Why do you find that so funny?" she asks.

"Because-you're-crazy," I say between laughs.

"Ja-Ake, I'm serious," she complains.

"Alright. I'm sorry," I finally calm down enough to talk normally. "I don't think she resents you. Did you ever think maybe she's jealous?"

"Why would she be jealous?"

"Well, love, she didn't get to have the normal pregnancy that most woman do. She didn't get to go shopping and pick out baby clothes. She didn't get to design a nursery. She couldn't even eat. Honey, she was living vicariously through you."

"Being pregnant isn't all fun you know," she groaned, leaning into me.

"I know, love," agreeing with her is the best option.

"It's a lot of hard work."

"I'm sure." We lay back. "Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did she take your cupcake?"


	19. Chapter 19: 6 Months

**My Girl: Chapter 19**

**Hey! I'm so sorry. I went away camping for a long weekend. I tried to upload this chapter before I left, but I just couldn't get it done in time. I hope you enjoy.**

Bella and Alice wanted to surprise Nessie with a baby nursery so again she was being held hostage. This time though, she came more willingly. Nessie and I were used to spending a lot of time together, but lately she's been busy. Between work, the baby, and Jake, her life can be pretty hectic. I totally understand. She's married with her first child on the way. It's just nice when I get to see her, because recently that's been rare.

She walks in the front door, car keys in hand. "Hi, Renesmee."

She finally reaches me and kisses my cheek. Her stomach brushes mine and she sighs irritably, "Hey, Daddy. How have things been around here?"

"It's been pretty good. It's not the same around here without you," I say, watching her as she sits down on a bar stool in front of the island.

"Dad, Jake and I have been married for almost three years. I would think you would be used to my absence by now."

"I just miss my girl, that's all," I state simply.

"I miss you too, Dad. Soon you're going to be a grandfather to a little baby girl. Then I'll see you more because we'll be bringing her around to see you," she said happily.

That made me feel even more sick about what I was about to tell her. "Love, you should sit down. Your Mother and I both wanted to be present during this conversation, but I don't think I can put it off any longer." She sat wordlessly on the couch looking incredibly nervous. "As you obviously know, vampires don't age. We've lived here for much longer than we should have. We didn't think it was fair to take you away from Jake, and it was too much to ask him to move with us. Though I have no doubt he would've followed anywhere you went. Honey, we have to move. I'm really sorry. We're all going to miss you so much. You know that. We've over stayed our welcome here. It's time for us to move on."

She nodded her head, surprisingly calm. "I've been expecting this for awhile to be honest. Grandpa has to make a three hour drive just to get to work. He's had to switch hospitals several times."

"So you're not upset?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course I'm sad. I spend so much time with you guys. It will be a huge difference, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm in good hands," she used very similar words to the ones she spoke to me on her wedding day. "Will you wait until after the baby is born? I really want everyone to meet her."

"Of course, love. I think we're almost as excited as you and Jacob," I smiled at her.

"Dad, I hate to ruin the moment, but I'm starving and I'm eating for two over here," she wiggles two fingers at me.

I chuckle and make my way to the kitchen, "What do you and the baby want?"

"Hmm... How about... Steak, with a side of Mac and Cheese."

"Whatever you say, Renesmee," I smiled at her goofy expression.

Minutes later we were seated at the island, Nessie about to dig in. She took one bite, then looked down in discontentment. She smiled suddenly, as if she got an idea. She took her fork, and quickly scooped the Mac and Cheese onto the steak. She then stood up and carefully navigated her tummy around the counter. She finally made it to the fridge and she leaned down, rummaging through it. She emerged minute later, arms full of three different bottles. Hot sauce, barbeque sauce, and honey mustard.

She sat back down and squirted them on top of the Mac and Cheese smothered steak. She took a bite and sighed in pleasure. "Much better," she nodded her head.

I suddenly couldn't help myself, "I'm going to miss you, Nessie."

She stopped eating and turned towards me, "I'm going to miss you too." I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her face into my chest.


	20. Chapter 20: 7 Months

**My Girl: Chapter 20**

**Here's another installment. In case anyone was wondering, Nessie is actually about 12 years old. She was 7 when her and Jake had their first kiss, then they were together for a year before getting engaged. That would put her at 8. Then I figure a year for wedding plans, that's 9. She and Jacob have been married for almost three years. That means she's around 12 years old. I hope I did the math right. That would also mean Claire is 15. **

The house was unusually quiet. Since Nessie's pregnancy I would normally be welcomed in by a gaggle of women. Whether it's Blondie and Esme, the Pixie and Bella, or Emily and Claire, I could always expect to be greeted to the sight of them gathered around the kitchen table, or lounging on the couch. Today though, the familiar sound of high pitched voices did not greet my ears as usual. This time it was quiet sniffles and murmured attempts at calming them.

My first thought was Nessie, and fear momentarily gripped me. "Ness?" I called from the back door.

"We're okay, Jake," she called out.

"I'm just going to go home now," I heard Claire's familiar voice. I walked to meet them in the living room, and found Claire resting her head on Nessie's shoulder silent tears falling down her cheeks. Nessie was gently rubbing her arm in soothing circles. "I'll just walk home." She stood up and swiped at her eyes. "I'm just going to Quil's anyway."

"Honey, I'm sure Jacob will drive you home," she says easily, looking at me.

"Yeah, of course," I answer. "Are you okay?"

She nods her head, rushing towards me. She throws her arms around my neck and I look at Nessie questioningly. "You'll always love me Jacob, right? You'll always be there for me?"

"Of course," I say totally lost, wrapping my arms around her. Nessie shakes her head sadly, silently telling me that she'll explain later. "Come on, I'll take you to Quil's."

She walks ahead of me, waving at Nessie. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," she said before she disappeared behind the door, me following close behind.

The car ride was quiet the only sound was our heartbeats, and quiet breathing. When we pulled up to his apartment complex I asked, "Do you want me to walk you up?"

"No thanks," by this time she had mostly pulled herself together. "It could get ugly. Thanks for the ride, Jake."

_It could get ugly?_ I drove back home quickly, eager to find out what happened. Claire was like a little sister to me. I had watched her grow for years, so the fact that she's upset bothered me. I finally reached our tiny home and entered our bedroom, where I heard Nessie. She was making the bed and turned when she heard the door creak. "Hey, love," she whispered. "Thanks for taking Claire home."

"Of course, honey. What happened? Is she okay?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

She clucked her tongue, "She will be. She just has a broken heart. She just needs Quil."

"What happened though? What loser is about to be killed?" I asked.

"Remember when I was 14?" She said giving me that look she always does when she's trying to imply something more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I said putting both my hands up, as if to stop her from going on. "Some creep took advantage of her?"

She picked up a laundry basket off the ground and began folding the freshly washed clothes. "An older guy. This guy was a senior. She came to me because she knows I was in her position."

"A lot of women were. Why would she single you out?"

"Think about it Jake. We were both imprinted on when we were babies. We both grew up in a different situation. We always had these crazy werewolf guys hanging over us. You know super protective, ready to take a guy's head off at any second," she smiled. "She knew that I could give her some tips. She wanted to know how you took it, and how to break it to Quil nicely."

"He's going to flip," I said, realizing the comment she made as she was getting out of the car made sense. Then something occurred to me. In a few months, I'm going to have a new girl to look after. Except this one's all mine. Oh god. She's going to date. I'm going to have to let some random boys take her away from me. They're going to break her heart. She's going to get married eventually. I'll make sure he's right for her, and treats her like the amazing girl I know she will be.

"I know," she agreed. "You did too though."

"What? I did not. I was totally calm about it," I answered back. In reply she pursed her lips. "Okay. Even if I did over react just a little it was only because I was worried. You told me you were sick and you kept avoiding me."

"I know, I know," she said. "I'm just worried about her. She was really upset."

This is how I know Nessie's going to be a great mother. She's so sweet and caring. She puts everyone before herself. I took a step closer to her putting my hands on her hips and pulling her stomach to me. "You're going to be an amazing Mother."

She smiled, "And you're going to be an amazing Father."

"How do you know?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"The way you were just now with Claire. You were protective and caring and loving and you're amazing with kids. I don't know why you ever doubt yourself," she said with confidence. She got a weird look on her face and grabbed my hand. She rested it on her tummy and I must've looked alarmed, because she just laughed. Then I felt it. Well, not it. Her. She was kicking my hand. "That's our daughter."

I leaned down and kissed her nose. That's our daughter.


	21. Chapter 21: 8 Months

**My Girl: Chapter 21**

**Hey y'all. I forgot to ask what you guys thought about the Cullen's leaving. So what did you think? Please let me know. Thanks. Hope you guys enjoy this installment.**

**-Kat386**

Nessie had insisted we go on a 'Father-Daughter date' as she called it. She knew we were leaving so she was trying to spend time with all the family. It was getting difficult for her to spend time with every family member, plus have time left over for her job, errands for the baby and still be able to see her husband for awhile. In between baking cookies with Esme and watching football with Emmett that if it was so important then she should try to schedule it when Jake had patrol or pack meetings.

Tonight was one of those nights, and she had shown up to the house demanding that we do something together. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with her. Of course I do. I just think she's spreading herself too thin. It's especially not good with her only being a month away from her due date. We were all trying to be careful with her, without her knowing. She would be angry and we would never hear the end of it.

Since we were all trying to get her to relax I told her that I would take her to dinner and a movie. She said we should do something that I could do too, but I convinced her by tempting her with a night off from cooking. That's what brought us here, sitting in the same Italian restaurant that I brought Bella to all those years ago. She was happily munching on her Chicken Parmesan. "Have Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme found any houses they like yet?"

"Esme has, but you know Alice she's very picky. Plus, Bella and I aren't sure if we want to move in with the rest of the family, or on our own," I answered.

"Well, do like going to the cottage better, or the main house?"

"We like them both. We like to be able to have our own privacy, but we also love to spend time with the rest of the family," I said tapping my fingers on the table.

She wrinkled her nose at my privacy comment but didn't let it affect the conversation, "So get a set up like you have now. Find two houses out in the woods near each other."

"Easier said than done, Renesmee," I said chuckling.

"Yeah, you're right. You know Daddy, I've been thinking, if Jake and I decide to have another kid, we'll probably have to move," she says with an upset look on her face.

"Yeah. That house is pretty small. I'm surprised your big belly can fit in there," I said with a chuckle.

She shook her head and tried desperately to contain the smile, but it escaped and she giggled. "That's not very nice," she sighs. "I don't want to make him move away from his childhood home, but three of us can hardly fit in there. I honestly don't know how he, Rebecca, Rachel and his two parents all lived in there together."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's sitting on a pretty decent sized property, you could always add on if you had too. Your job pays well enough that if you saved up you could afford it. We would be more than willing to help you out also."

"See Daddy, this is why I need you around. I never would have thought of that. Promise you'll come visit," she pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we will, love. You know we don't want to leave. It's our time though," I said.

"I know, I know," she said using a mocking voice.

"Excuse me," I called to the waitress. "Will you please bring my sister here some desert?"

She snapped her gum and looked at me above her glasses, "We have Apple Pie, Tiramisu and Panna Cotta."

"I will take Apple pie, no Tiramisu. Wait no Apple pie," she kept going back and forth I knew she wanted to try them both.

"How about I'll take Tiramisu and she'll take the Apple pie," I told the waitress and she quickly scribbled and scurried off. I knew she definitely wouldn't eat all of them both; she wouldn't eat that much even when she was pregnant. I would do anything for my girl anyway.

"Thanks, Daddy," she looked at me happily.

* * *

Hours later I was carrying Nessie's sleeping form up to her and Jake's home. She had braved through the movie. Though her head rested on my shoulder and she yawned periodically throughout the whole film. She tried to keep up a conversation with me in the car, but eventually her eyelids got too heavy and she fell asleep.

She was cradled in my arms and Jake opened the door as he heard our approach. "You can she take her in our bedroom," he whispered.

I took her into the neat bedroom and immediately saw Nessie all over the place. There was a vase of fresh Sunflowers on the dresser- Nessie's favorite flower. The scent coming off the sheets was Lavender- the only fabric softener Nessie would use. But my favorite thing in the whole room was the picture on her nightstand. It was her, Bella and me. It was taken when she was physically about 6. Bella and I were standing on either side of her, and her tiny arms reached up to grasp our hands as we walked back to the cottage.

She started to stir so I quit analyzing the photo and set her down gently, tucking her under the soft blanket. I kissed her forehead and quietly left the room realizing that soon she would have her own daughter to tuck in.


	22. Chapter 22: Jacob, it's Time

**My Girl: Chapter 22**

**We're almost coming up to the end here guys. I'm not sure how far I'm going to go, I never really thought about it, but I know I'm not going to go that far after the baby's birth. Also, I'm really sorry that this is the first update in FOREVER! It took me awhile to write this chapter. Also also, it's a little graphic. I was trying to think of a classy way to write a birthing scene, but I honestly don't think it's possible.**

**P.S. Thank you to my wonderful friend **_**ILove1D-TW-TS-HG-JH**_** for giving me the beautiful baby name. I really appreciate all of your help and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**-Kat386**

My nose is buried in a baby name's book. Renesmee's due date was last week, so we figured we should probably pick a name before we have a nameless baby. I was sitting at the kitchen table, legs stretched out in front of me, little blue book resting on my stomach. "What about Hannah?" I asked to Nessie who was scrubbing dishes in the sink.

"Eh. It's pretty, but not original," she answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Ness, I don't think we're going to find any names as original as yours in this book," I say chuckling slightly. "What about Marissa?"

"Ugh, no way. I went to school with a girl named Marissa. I couldn't stand her," she says making a disgusted face.

"OOOkay," I said clucking my tongue, "Lilly."

"No, no. Maybe we should take a break from this," she said rubbing her tummy uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, baby?" I said worriedly, rushing to her side.

"Nothing, nothing. She's just moving around a lot," she grabbed my hand and gently placed it on the top of her bulge.

Sure enough I felt several bumps on her stomach, "She just knows that her Daddy's here, that's all."

Nessie laughed her tinkling laugh, "Okay, I'm fine, really. Just go back to listing your names."

"Jennifer."

"No."

"Justine."

"Uh-uh."

"Brittany."

"Nope."

"Caitlyn."

"Hey, Jake?"

"Julissa."

"Jacob."

"Adrienne."

"Jacob Black," Nessie said using her 'I'm your wife answer me' tone.

I look up to find that she stopped doing dishes and was now standing in front of me. She must have spilled something though, because there was some sort of liquid all over the floor. Her eyes were wide and both hands were on her stomach. "Jake, it's time."

I looked at her confusedly, "Time for what?"

"The baby's coming, Jake! My water just broke!" she yelled frantically.

"Oh, shit!" I jumped up. "Oh my God! What should I do? Wait first you need to sit down. Oh, yeah, and do those breathing exercises Carlisle taught you. Carlisle! I need to call Carlisle."

"Jake," she grabbed my shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Take a few deep breaths. This is what you need to do. Call my family and get them over here right away. Get in touch with Rachel because she will never forgive you if you don't get her over here for the birth of her Goddaughter. Got that?"

I shook my head, still taking the deep breaths she instructed me to take, "I'm on it." My cool demeanor quickly faded as I dialed the Cullen's number. Esme was the one to pick up, "Quick, quick get over here. Nessie is about to pop out your great-grand daughter."

"Okay, Jacob. Thanks for the call. We're on our way, Edward and Bella already left. Remember to breath," with that she hung up, but not before I heard Emmett laugh with delight.

"Okay, okay. Now I'm calling Rachel, she'll let the rest of the pack know," I said talking more to myself than Nessie. Thank God she picked up almost immediately, "Rach, Nessie just went into labor." I was much calmer with this call. "Please let the pack know and get over here."

She squealed with delight, "No problem, Jake. I can't believe my baby brother is about to be a father." It sounded like she was crying. Oh lord, my life was filled with insane women.

"Love you, Rachel. Gotta go my wife is in pain," I hung up before she cried anymore.

I made my way over to Nessie, whose face was scrunched up in pain. I sat her down on the couch, she was squeezing my hand and using every little bit of vampire strength she had. "Your family's on their way over now."

"Thank you, Jacob. I love you so much," she said, eyes still shut tight.

"I know, honey. I love you too. Deep breaths, deep breaths," I said in the most soothing tone I could muster in the stressful atmosphere.

Her parents rushed through the door right as she grabbed the front of my shirt, "I swear to god if you tell me to take deep breaths one more I will kill you."

My eyes widened and Bella forced me to stand up, so she could take my spot on the loveseat. I walked over to Edward who was chuckling silently.

"Shut up," I directed at him, and then I turned to Nessie. "Honey, do you need me right now? I was going to go wait on the porch for the Doc to arrive."

"No that's okay. Please just come if I call you," she pleads.

"Of course, honey," I say giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right outside the door."

"I'll wait with you," Edward said, following close behind.

When the door closed I turned towards him, "Ready to be a grandfather?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Ready to be a father?" He asked back, but not to put me on the spot. He was genuinely wondering.

"Yeah," I said without hesitation. "Nervous, but ready."

"I like that answer. Hey, no need to be nervous. It's all natural instincts. It takes some getting used to, but it will eventually feel normal."

"Thanks," I looked up to see Doc rushing towards us. "Oh thank god. She's inside. She's in a lot of pain."

"Okay," he said in his gentle tone. "We're not really sure if this birth is going to be accelerated, so be ready to have a daughter in the next few hours." He smiled warmly and clapped me on the back, leading the way inside.

"How are you holding up, Renesmee?" he asked squatting down and taking her hand.

"I'm doing as good as a woman in labor could do I guess," she said looking him in the eyes.

I walked over to her and sat down, rubbing her back soothingly, "She's only threatened to kill me once."

"I'm very proud of you, Nessie," her grandfather said, not a hint of joking in his voice.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Grandpa...," her face lit up as if she remembered something important. "Charlie! Someone has to call Grandpa Charlie."

"Already done, honey," Alice spoke for the first time. "We called him in the car, he left work."

She winced, and I instinctively reached for my hand. She squeezed it with all her might, "I need to lie down."

I stood up immediately, helping her to her feet. We made our way to our bedroom but stopped when the entire Cullen family tried to follow. "Our room's not that big, so everyone will have to rotate." We continued on Edward, Bella and Carlisle on our tail. I opened the door for her and helped lower her onto the bed. Bella was right behind her stacking and fluffing pillows for her to lean on.

She looked to her parents, "I want you two to stay in the room with Jake and me when it's time. Rachel too. Will you please stay?"

"Of course honey," Bella said sitting down next to her on the bed, gently rubbing her thumb over her eye lids which had begun to sting with tears.

"I hate to disturb you, Ness, but I need to know how far apart your contractions are," Doc spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"About 15 minutes," she said. Her python-like grip was now focused on Edward. The tension in her fingers slowly eased as the contraction passed.

"I'll come back and check on you in a little while. When your contractions are about 10 minutes apart we'll check to see how many centimeters you are dilated. Other people have arrived and I'm sure they would like to see you. Just say the word and I'll be back," he kissed her hand before exiting.

"We should probably let some other people take our place too," Edward said turning towards Bella. "We'll come back when everyone has had a chance to see you." They both kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Almost immediately Rachel, Leah and Seth had taken their places. Rachel rushed over to her side. "You want me to be in the room?" She gushed throwing her arms around Nessie.

"Rachel," I yelled. "Please, she's about to have a baby."

"I'm just so happy," she cried.

Leah shook her head apologetically and moved her out of the way, "Move over, Rachel. She has other friends too. How are you holding up?"

"Well, right now my contractions are pretty far apart, so it's fine, but it will be worse when they're closer together."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" Leah squealed.

"Leah, you're not going to be an Aunt. I'm going to be an Aunt," Rachel snapped.

"I'm basically going to be an Aunt. Jake and Nessie are like my brother and sister," she said back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well they ARE my brother and sister," she said defiantly. Did I mention my life is full of crazy woman?

Seth rolled his eyes and gently pushed them out into the hallway, where they continued to fight. He then leaned down and started talking to Nessie's stomach, "Hi, baby girl. It's your Uncle Seth. Don't worry; you'll recognize me when you come out. I'm the really good looking wolf. Now I want you to know that when your parents are being crazy, you can always come to me, because I'll be the cool Uncle. The rest of those guys are just alright. Oh, and don't listen to anything bad your Dad says about me, he's just jealous." He stood up and smiled at me patting me on the back. "Congrats man." He turned to Nessie enveloping her in a big hug, "I'm so happy for you both."

He left the room and Charlie took his place, "Hey, baby girl." Unlike Seth he was talking to Nessie. "I'm not going to bother you much, I just wanted to tell you I'm so proud of you both and I can't wait to be a great-grandfather. I hope you're not in too much pain."

"I'm fine now, but you might have to rescue Jake later because I'll probably want to kill him," she said a slight smile pulling up the corners of her lips.

He chuckled, "Good luck guys."

And that's pretty much how the next hour went. Everyone took turns coming in and wishing us luck, either talking to the baby or hugging and kissing us. Finally the original three (plus Rachel) returned and Carlisle declared that she was already 7 centimeters dilated and that it was time to start pushing.

"You ready?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Let's do this."

I took her hand a kneeled down. I love Nessie, but there is no way I want to see what's going on down there. Rachel stood behind me, rubbing my tense shoulders and Bella and Edward took up my thinking standing on the opposite side of me. Her legs were spread apart and she began pushing on Carlisle's count. She would push for five seconds and breathe for three.

"The baby just crowned," he said. "Come on, Nessie. You're doing great, don't give up."

Edward had his hand on her forehead, and I'm pretty sure it was because there was sweat trickling down her face. I kissed her shoulder whispering words of encouragement, "You're doing amazing, honey. Keep pushing love, almost done."

Then it happened. She cried. Our baby cried. Carlisle smiled, "You did it. You two now have a beautiful baby girl. All ten toes and fingers." He cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket.

He carefully handed her to me, and my heart melted as I looked into the bright green eyes of my daughter. Ever since Nessie was born I thought that no one would ever light a candle to the love I felt for her. Today I was proven wrong. It's not as though my love was split in half, quite the opposite actually. It seemed as though my heart doubled in size, making room for the beautiful being I was fortunate enough to call my daughter. I knew that it was my duty to love her. I needed to care for and protect her. I wanted to teach her how to ride her bike. I wanted to grill the boys that I knew would be rushing to the door to take her out. I wanted to walk her down the aisle. I wanted to be there when she had kids. I knew that the rest of my life would be devoted to her and Nessie. No other girls would ever compare.

I looked at her heart shaped face and was reminded of my mother. A pang shot through me as I regretted that neither of my parents could be here to share this moment with me. I knew they were watching though, and I knew they'd be proud. "Sara," I said handing her down to an impatient Nessie. "I want to name her Sara."

The look on Nessie's face told me she had the same thoughts I did, and I couldn't help the huge grin on my face. "After your mother?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah," I answered simply.

"That's a beautiful name," she cooed. "Sara Riley."

"Sara Riley Black. I like that," I said sitting down next to them. Sitting down next to my girls'.

* * *

** I'm literally fighting off tears. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


	23. Chapter 23: My Baby has a Baby

**My Girl: Chapter 23**

**This is the day after Sara's birth. Sorry for the long wait.**

**-Kat386**

I knocked softly on the door. We were all so proud of Nessie and Jacob. Sara was a beautiful baby and they were some of the proudest parents I had ever seen. Wow, it sounds weird calling them parents. Jacob answered the door, rubbing the top of his head eyes still squinty with sleep, "Hey, Edward. They're in the nursery."

Bella had stayed the night, just to help them out. I had yet to see the nursery, but when I walked in I was surprised to find that it wasn't pink. It was a soft yellow and all the furniture was a crisp white. The focal wall had an aqua butterfly painted on it. They must have just recently added the sparkly letters that spelled out _Sara_ that hung on the door. Nessie was sitting on the white rocking chair, smiling down at the little bundle in her arms. Bella was on the ground at her feet. I made my way over, Nessie looked up and smiled at me holding her out so that I could cradle her in my arms. The resemblance was striking. She looked almost as if she couldn't decide whether to look more like her Dad or her Mom. Although her locks were a striking black I could see the spirals beginning to curl. She had Nessie's nose and Jacob's full lips. Her skin was the same ivory of her mothers.

She was sleeping right now, so her soft eyelids were closed, but I knew if she opened them they would be a dazzling green. It made me proud that she had inherited something from me. Bella was happy that she finally got to see what my eyes looked like when I was human. Bella stood up kissing Nessie on the forehead and me on the cheek, "I'm going to go see how Jake is doing on that bottle." She danced out of the room leaving Renesmee and I alone.

"How was your first night with her?" I asked.

"Tiring," she replied with a yawn. "Mom helped a lot, but I can't wait until it's just me, Jake and Sara."

A realization dawned on me, "You two haven't been left alone with her yet, have you?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. Someone's always been with us. Everyone was here for awhile after I had her, then Rachel and Emily stayed longer and Mom stayed the night to help out." She sighed, "It probably sounds selfish, but I can't wait until it's just us."

I knew by 'us' she was referring to her, Jake and the baby. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. She just had the baby it, was normal to want to be alone for a little while. "It's not selfish, love," I told her, handing Sara back over. "It's normal."

She looked up at me, "Have you decided when you're going to leave?"

I could tell by the look on her face that she had been thinking about it since I walked in. "Well, we're going to wait a few weeks. We just want to make sure you and Jacob are situated with the baby before we leave. We found a house though. It's move in ready."

She nodded her head, "That's nice. How far away is it?"

"It's about an hour and a half drive. We tried to stick close," I answered as Jake walked in. He took the baby and left, obviously knowing that we were talking about something kind of serious. "Please don't be upset, love."

She shook her head quickly, "I'm not upset. Just promise you'll visit as much as you can."

"Of course we will, honey. Plus, you won't even have time to miss us. You'll be busy too busy with Sara," I assured her. It saddened me that we wouldn't be able to see our granddaughter all the time, but it really isn't a far run. We tried to stay close, but go far enough away that people wouldn't recognize us. We haven't been able to freely go out in the public for a very long time. As much as we didn't want to move away from our daughter, son-in-law and now granddaughter it would be nice to be able to go out whenever we please. Although, the idea of high school didn't make me jump up and down with excitement, it was something to do to fill up our forever.

"Well, we should probably get going now. I'll come back later today," I said as Jake re-entered with baby Sara. He held her out allowing me to kiss her forehead before bringing her back close to his body. Nessie jumped up, letting Jacob sit down with the baby before sitting again on his lap, both of them admiring their daughter.

I backed out of the room watching my baby girl take care of her baby girl.


	24. Chapter 24: Midnight Conversations

**My Girl: Chapter 24**

**I know, I know. I keep taking forever to update. I'm so sorry. On the up side the reason I haven't updated was because there's a new story I'm working on. It's called **_**A Newfound Short Temper**_**. It's Nessie and Jacob, but you get to see a lot more of the other characters. It's full of drama because the story is centered around a fight that takes place between Renesmee and one of her Aunts. I'll have an actual summary at the end of this. I suck at keeping people in suspense. **

**-Kat386**

A cry rang out through the house. Through the foggy haze of sleep I registered that Sara was crying and I stood up muttering to Nessie, "I got her. It's my turn."

I was surprised how well I did with getting up many times during the night. I never told Nessie but I liked the time alone with my daughter. I talked to her, as corny as that sounds. It was time that I could admire her beauty without being interrupted. It was time I could take care of her and only her. It was a special time when no one could interrupt me as I marveled the little bundle in my arms.

I scurried out of our bedroom and into the nursery. I gently lifted her out of the crib, holding her close to my chest. She stopped crying almost immediately. She wasn't a fussy baby, rather happy in fact. She was only two weeks old, so it was too early to really do anything exciting, but I was in no rush. Seeing Nessie grow up so fast really made me happy that Sara would be totally normal.

She wouldn't have to go hunting every week (although she would have to go hunting it wouldn't be very often), she wouldn't have any crazy wolves imprinting on her, but most importantly I had years before I had to start worrying about boys. Nessie laughed when I told her this, but she didn't understand how great it was to know it would probably be fourteen years before she brought any guys home.

I had finished changing her in a matter of seconds. I was getting really good at it. I put her back in her pink onesie (like I said, I'll be seeing pink and glitter for awhile) and cradled her back into my chest, carefully making my way into the kitchen.

I set her in the baby bouncer seat which we had picked up a few days ago. We were currently keeping it in the kitchen because it was handy for at night when we had to make bottles, but it was nice because it was portable. I set about boiling the water, and then scooped the correct amount of formula. I let it cool for a few minutes before pouring it into a bottle. I tested it on my skin, happy to find that it was cool enough for her.

I picked her up out of her little seat carrying her and the bottle back into the nursery. I sat on the white cushioned rocking chair, resting her head on my arm for support. I kissed her eyelids before slipping the nipple of the bottle into her pink lips. She gratefully started drinking, looking up at me with her green eyes the whole time.

"Hi my little girl," I whispered. "Did you have fun seeing Aunt Rachel today? I know she can be a little crazy, and sometimes out of her mind, but she's a good person. Trust your Daddy." She smiled around the bottle, which Nessie told me factually was just because she was sleepy, but I still choose to believe it's because she's knows that I'm her father and that I'll take care of her. "Your mother can be like that too. She's crazy, but I love her. You're going to love her too. I hope you take after her in the intellectual department, because I was never a genius like she is."

I heard the door close and my head shot up. Nessie was standing there smiling. "I was starting to get worried. You were taking longer than usual."

By this time Sara had finished the bottle and I was burping her now, "Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, Jake. I trust you with her. Anyway, I was delightfully surprised," she said beaming at me.

"So you heard?"

"I heard. I always wondered what took you so long. Now I know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Go ahead, make fun. I know you can't wait," I said as I set Sara back in her crib.

"I'm not going to laugh at you," she took a few steps closer to me. "I think it's sweet."

"Well, then, thanks."

"Anytime," she said jokingly. She took the last step that was separating us and wrapped her arms around my waist, turning to admire our sleeping daughter together.

* * *

**A/N I know it was short, but it has been awhile since I updated so I wanted to get something up. **

**Here is the summary of **_**A Newfound Short Temper:**_

**It's no secret Rosalie doesn't like Jacob. What happens when Renesmee, who has always been a sweet, innocent girl finally let's Rose know how she feels. See the fight behind Renesmee's eyes and follow her to La Push where Jake comforts her.**


	25. Chapter 25: Moving Forward

**My Girl: Chapter 25**

**Omg guys! I just now realized I forgot to tell you that I was going to be away all last week. I am so sorry if I gave you guys the wrong impression. I have officially decided after this there will only be one more chapter. I was thinking though, that I might do a follow up piece including all the moments, only this time through Renesmee's eyes. You all have to tell me what you think.**

**-Kat386**

My eyes scanned the cottage; which was now filled with big, ugly cardboard boxes and I was momentarily filled with sadness. We had raised Nessie in this house. We put her to bed countless times, comforted her more times than I can remember (she cries a lot.) She got grounded- although not often it did happen. Her and Bella fought like cats and dogs. I realize though that the house doesn't hold the memories. The family does, and we will always be family.

I finished lining the last box with gray duct tape and carried it easily to the stack. In an attempt to seem normal we were taking some furniture via a moving truck. We didn't take much though. Most of the boxes were empty. Emmett should be here with the truck within the next hour so I had a little while to make sure everything was in place. We hadn't even touched Nessie's room. Nothing except changing the bedspread and adding different photographs and bringing in a vanity had been done to it since she was a little girl. We weren't about to change that.

I heard a tiny cough behind me and recognized the voice without hesitation, "Hi, Renesmee."

"Hey, Daddy," she replied. I could tell her throat was constricted. "It looks different in here."

I turned to greet her, "Not much. We're taking boxes in an attempt at normality, but mostly everything is staying."

Her eyes widened in fear, "Did you take stuff from my room?"

"No, we didn't take anything," I said. "Like I said, almost everything stayed the same. We didn't even take many clothes. Alice looked at this move as a whole new opportunity to go shopping."

Her eyes returned to their normal size and she smiled, "Like Aunt Alice needed a reason to go shopping."

I chuckled, "But now she has an excuse." I looked behind Nessie, "You didn't bring my granddaughter?" The whole family had been trying to spend as much time with Sara as we could. We knew we wouldn't be seeing her nearly as much and everyone adored her. She reminded me of when Nessie was born. Anyone who met her just couldn't help but fall in love with her.

"Her and Jake are going to come by later. I was going to see if you guys needed help." She took a deep breath and glanced around, "But I guess everything is in order."

"Yeah. You know our new house is always open for you and your family."

"Thanks, Daddy. You mind if I look in my room? I want to see if I have any old clothes that I could use for Sara. I didn't realize how many clothes we'd go through in a day. I'm doing at least five loads of laundry a week," she sighed, but I knew she didn't mind. She had always wanted a normal life and this was one step closer to that.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll come with you." I followed her into the soft pink bedroom and breathed in the scent. It smelled like Nessie with a mixture of something sugary and sweet and then just a dash of wolf. I sat on the edge of the bed as she disappeared into the huge closet, and I could hear her rummaging around. She had grown so rapidly that we never bothered to throw her old clothes away. Plus, that would look odd. Those garbage men would probably be more than a little creeped out.

Sara was only a month old, so she really didn't do much, but she was a happy baby. She hardly ever cried and she loved to smile. Nessie came out with a tiny sweatshirt, a little pair of pants and two pairs of socks. She probably only wore each item once.

She sat on the bed with me as she neatly folded the clothes and tucked them into the small black tote she was carrying. "I hear Uncle Emmett coming," she whispered.

"Me too," I replied as I leaned my head on the top of hers.

"You have to wait for Jake and Sara though. They want to say goodbye," she said not moving.

"Of course," we were buying time now, and we both knew it. The noisy truck pulled to the front of the house, shortly followed by the sound of Emmett yelling to Jacob and Sara 'Hey! There's my gorgeous girl. Then Jacob replied 'Hey bro. I don't know you that well.'

She sighed and put her hand gently on my face, projecting me her thoughts 'We need to get up now.' At the same moment we stood and walked to the front door. Leaving behind a piece of the past and walking towards the next chapter in our lives. But here's the thing that I now realize.

Just because we're moving forward, doesn't mean we can't look back.


	26. Chapter 26: Home Sweet Home

**My Girl: Chapter 26**

**It's the last chapter guys. I just wanted to tell everyone how much fun I had writing this story. I am so appreciative to all my readers. I also wanted to thank anyone that commented, favorited or followed this story or me as an author. Or if you didn't. As long as you read My Girl I will love you unconditionally. I have to be honest it upsets me to finally finish this story, but it has to end sooner or later...**

**P.S. Keep checking out my profile if you're interested in reading the follow-up. Sorry for the super long wait. School is about to start up again and my schedule has been jam packed.**

**-Kat386 3**

Nessie and Edward came to greet us and Edward quickly took Sara from Emmett's arms. He cradled her to his chest and started cooing at her. I was beginning to get used to the noise. I was surprised to hear it out of my own mouth more than a few times.

Emmett came over and bear hugged Nessie, throwing her over his shoulder, "What am I going to do without my niece? I'm going to have to go back to torturing Bella and Edward about their love life."

Nessie giggled, "Thank god I don't have to hear it." He set her back down, and this time gave her an actual hug. "I'm going to miss your stupid antics and theories."

Emmett pulled me into the hug, "And I'm going to miss Jacob's blonde jokes. Man those really drive Rose crazy." He pulled away and quickly checked himself, "I mean, whatever. It will be different."

Nessie laughed, "Okay tough guy. Where's the rest of the family?"

"They were packing up the other truck. Speaking of, we need to get this one done," he retreated inside and Nessie and I followed.

"Daddy said most of the boxes were empty, so it shouldn't take long."

We started with the boxes that actually had items contained in them and then finished with the empty ones, throwing them carelessly into the vehicle. Two of us had vampire strength and one with werewolf so it was only a few minutes until Emmett was pulling down the door and sealing it shut.

We gathered together in a tiny circle, only turning when we heard the rest of the Cullen's arrive. Sara was passed around the entire circle and if vamps could cry Bella would probably be a mess right now. She came over when Sara ended up back in my arms and pulled both me and Nessie into a tight embrace. "Now if you guys need anything don't hesitate to call us. We're only an hour and a half away. Less if we run."

The Cullen's said their final goodbyes and was off in the moving van. We had already committed to visiting at least every other weekend so it's not as if it would be months until we saw them again. Edward and Bella were last and Edward shook his head in disbelief as his wife continued to fawn over the three of us. "Remember to-"

Bella was cut off by Nessie, "Jake and I have been married for three years. We're parents now. We know what to do."

Bella took a deep breath, "Okay. I love you guys." She pulled Nessie into a hug as Edward and I shook hands. He kissed Sara on the forehead before moving onto Nessie. Bella came towards me and managed to pull me into a fierce hug while leaning around Sara. "Take care of my daughter and granddaughter," she whispered in my ear.

"I will," I promised.

"I love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Bells." With one more goodbye to Sara they drove off in Edward's silver Volvo. I turned towards Nessie, "Ready to go home, love?"

"Yeah," she answered vacantly before scooting around to get in the passenger's seat. I carefully buckled Sara in before climbing in my seat and pulling away from the cottage. Halfway home Nessie looked at me and smiled, "Sorry I was kind of vacant there. I was just thinking."

I smiled back down at her, "Do you mind sharing your thoughts with me?"

"I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss my family," she smiled sadly. "But that's when I remembered I had an amazing family of my own. I'll miss them sure, but you two are my life now. And hey, what more could a girl ask for?"

I smiled as I pulled into the driveway of our little home nestled into the woods. I turned to look at my daughter, who had fallen asleep minutes into the car ride. Then I turned and looked at my beautiful wife, whose brown eyes were curious. A sense of love and security washed over me. It's good to be home. It's good to be home with my girls.

_**Fin. **_


	27. Epilogue: One Year Later

**My Girl: Epilogue**

**Takes place at Sara's first birthday party. I couldn't resist.**

**-Kat386 ;-)**

**Edwards POV**

Sara totted towards me holding her little arms out. "Grandpa, up!" She screamed.

I happily scooped her into my arms and threw her onto the couch, careful to make sure she was safely enclosed in my arms. Her shirt rose up, showing a strip of her ivory skin, and I took advantage by blowing a strawberry on her tummy. Her reply was simply giggling and screaming for mercy.

"Alright you two," Bella's voice rang out. "Sara people will be here so I'm going to help you change into your dress, okay?"

"Dress!" Sara shouted.

Bella came and picked her up and Sara waved her chubby fingers at me as she left the room. I stood, making my way to the kitchen to see if Nessie needed help. She was bustling about in her baking apron, smoothing frosting on the cake. "Need any help, Renesmee?"

"No. I just have to write _Happy Birthday_. Then I'm done," she turned to me smiling. "So how has the new high school been going?"

"It's alright," I replied. "It is nice to be able to freely go out though. We hadn't been able to in years. And no one there is too suspicious of us yet."

She finished the cake and pulled back to admire her work. "Sara was really excited when she found out the whole family would be coming over today. Normally when her vampire family visits it's just you and Mom."

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe she should come spend a week with us. It would give us some granddaughter time and it would give you and Jake a break," I had been thinking about it for awhile and Bella had wanted me to bring the idea up to Nessie. She whipped her head around and looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

She shook her head, "It's just that Jacob and I have never been away from her for that long. I-I don't know if I could do it."

My eyes suddenly softened in understanding and I held my arms open. She came to stand in my side, leaning into me gratefully. "Nessie, do you realize you had never been away from us for more than a day or two until your wedding?"

I felt her shake her head against my chest, "I guess I never really thought about that."

"Think about how fast this past year has gone by. Soon she'll be off to pre-school, then she'll want to sleepover at a friend's house. Then she'll bring her first boyfriend home. She'll go to prom, go off to college. Then she'll get engaged. Honey you have to understand that it's baby steps. It starts with this; staying for a few days with her family. You can't stop the inevitable," I whispered the speech soothingly in her ear.

"You're right, Dad. It's just hard. I had such a short time to enjoy my childhood. I mean, I'm not saying I don't love my life. I couldn't ask for anything better. It's just I want my kids to enjoy every second of it. And I want to be there to witness their happiness."

"I understand, and I'm not pushing you and Jacob to do anything you're not ready for. It's baby steps. She can come with us a day or two and eventually we'll work our way up."

She nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to Jake."

"I love you, Renesmee."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you, too."

**Jacobs POV**

Sara's head was resting in my neck and her arms were enclosed around it. She'd had a long and exhausting, but very fun and joy filled day. I don't think I'd ever seen my little girl so happy. She laughed and played with her families all day long. She was struggling, trying to keep her eyes opened but I knew she wouldn't last too long. Soon her eyes fluttered closed and Nessie came to gather her and take her to her own bed.

She returned about ten minutes later taking a seat next to me on the couch. "I can't believe she's one already," she whispered.

"I know. It's crazy. It all went by so fast," I replied as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You know my parents want her to go spend a week with them."

"Oh?" I asked. I thought about it for a few minutes before replying, "That would be good for her." I thought about it some more. "It would also be good for us. I feel like we hardly ever get to spend time together anymore."

"I know," Nessie agreed. "There's just so little time. You're at the garage all day and I'm struggling with watching Sara and writing at the same time. Then when you get home we cook dinner, eat, watch maybe an hour of TV before we put her down for bedtime, then we're laying down for bed ourselves."

"Being a Dad is one of my most favorite things in the world, I just didn't realize how exhausting it is until we actually had the baby."

"I feel the exact same way," she stopped and looked at me for a minute. "See, it's been so long since we've just done this," she motioned with her hands to the two of us, "since we just talked."

I stared at her beautiful face for a second before I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. I captured her bottom lip in between both of mine. She got up on her knees so that she was straddling me and she wrapped her fingers up in my hair. Her tongue slid out to gently slide against my teeth, before plunging farther into my mouth. Our tongues clashed together and before I knew what was happening I was lifting both of our bodies up from the couch. She wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to feverishly kiss me. My hands met under her ass and we were at our bedroom door in two long strides.

I pressed her warm, soft body into the dark wood of the door just as Sara began crying. We broke apart dazedly our foreheads pressed together. "I'm calling my parents tomorrow morning," she panted.

"I think that would be best," I replied as I let her down and went to go check on our baby girl.


End file.
